


The Square Affair

by an_affleck



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Ben Affleck - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_affleck/pseuds/an_affleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has just moved to Savannah, Georgia and bumps into Ben Affleck who has just split up with Jennifer G. (What a coincidence..) Someone needs a rebound and the reader might just be it. </p><p>It's basically an excuse to get some Ben smut out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (to) encounter sb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets lost downtown and asks Ben for help.

(YN) had lived in Savannah for months, but she still had trouble finding her way downtown sometimes. Like that day, when her mum asked her if she could pick up a gift card from a little shop called Red Clover Boutique. She said it was located near Chippewa Square, the square where they shot Forrest Gump, and that (YN) couldn't miss it. Her mum had clearly underestimated her skill to get lost though.

She usually let her friends drive when they were going downtown because she dreaded it. She also never really paid any attention to where they were going and which streets they were taking as she trusted their sense of direction completely. (YN) obviously regretted that now.

She had to park her car on some shady looking side road because everyone seemed to be headed downtown that morning and all good parking spots on E. Liberty Street, where her GPS had told her to go, were already taken. According to the internet, from there it would have been less than a 3 minute walk, but given that (YN) took a wrong turn somewhere, she had no idea where she was.

She passed a couple of other squares, but they all looked the same to her. (YN) got out her phone, an old Blackberry that had belonged to her dad and tried to open google maps. However, just like many other times before, the screen was frozen and she couldn't do anything with it. "Of course, when I need you the most you let me down. Another thing you two have in common," she mumbled to the device in her hands.

(YN) loved Savannah, she really did, but that morning she cursed each and every single one of the 22 squares the city had, alongside the people that had stolen her opportunity to park nearby.

She stopped in the middle of Chatham Square- the name she only knew from a shiny golden brick edged into the pavement- and looked around. (YN) spotted a group of tourists and decided to follow them, hoping they would lead her to a more crowded place where she could ask a local. As soon as she realized that they were headed to Forsyth Park, a large city park where people would jog and walk their dogs, she sighed in relief and sent her saviors a silent thank-you.

She walked around the park's fountain for a while, waiting for a man that was cooling down from his run to finally walk by. When he was close enough, (YN) blocked him, a shy smile on her face. "Excuse me?" she asked and the man who was wearing sunglasses and a cap stopped and took out one of his ear-buds. He didn't look too friendly and the girl wondered if she had picked the right person. "What?" he barked. "Can't you see I'm busy? Do I seriously look like I would wanna take a picture right now?"

(YN) was dumbstruck. What on earth was his problem? "Uh- uhm no?" she stuttered. "I- I was just wondering if you could give me directions. I'm lost, but never mind, sorry," she said and turned to walk away. "Wait!" the man called after her. "Where ya headed? Maybe I can help." _Well, duh, that's why I stopped you in the first place_ , she thought. "A little shop. I don't remember the name. Red something? It's supposed to be on that square... Oh, hm, I don't remember that name either, but it's where they shot Forrest Gump, that scene where he's eating those chocolates, you know?" she sputtered, making him chuckle. "Chippewa Square." (YN) smiled widely. "Yes, that's the one!"

"Alright, you gotta head in that direction," he said while pointing a finger behind her. "Just keep going straight, no turns. You will cross two other squares on your way there, you can't miss it." (YN) laughed. "You're not the first one to tell me that, yet here we are." Now it was his turn to laugh. "You'll find it, I'm sure." The girl sent him a smile, thanked him and made her way in the direction he had told her to go.

When (YN) reached the first square the man had mentioned, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and furrowed her brows when her eyes landed on her earlier encounter.

"Please don't tell me I'm walking the wrong way." He chortled and shook his head. "No no, you're good. I just thought I'd better make sure you actually get there. You looked a little nervous. So... Mind if I accompany you?" His question took her by surprise. He had been so grumpy to her at first and now he wanted to take her to the shop himself? What if he was some sort of criminal? He seemed to sense her hesitation and took off his sunglasses quickly. "I'm Ben," he introduced himself and extended his hand. Doing so, he put (YN) at ease and she shook his hand while telling him her name as well. She couldn't deny that she'd found him quite attractive. "Nice to meet you, (YN). Shall we?" he asked. She nodded and they fell into step next to each other.

"So tell me, (YN), where are you from? I couldn't help but notice your slight accent." The girl had been proud of her practiced Southern accent and was a little disappointed with his question, but tried not to show it. Apparently she did though, as he quickly added, "Don't get me wrong, it's barely noticeable!" She rose an eyebrow and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Alright, you got me." Ben smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I'm from up north," she admitted. His eyes widened. "Really? What brings you to Savannah then? Someone your age must have a pretty good reason to come to a city like this."

"Someone my age, hm?" she teased and he knew what was about to come. "Uh-oh. Here goes," Ben mumbled with a smirk on his face. "How old do you think I am?" (YN) asked. "Please don't make me answer that," he whined which made her laugh. "Go on, have a guess."

"Early twenties?" he offered. She threw her hands up. "Come on, be more precise!" He put his hands up in defense. "Ok ok! Mmmmh," he said while waving about his right hand. "(YA)," Ben said and (YN)'s jaw dropped open. "Ha! I'm right," he triumphed. "Your turn," Ben demanded but (YN) was suddenly distracted. "Look! We found the store," she said excitedly and dashed for the entrance. He followed her inside and watched on as the young girl purchased a gift card.

"Would you like to go for a coffee," Ben asked when they left the store. "I know a good café not far from here." (YN) got her phone out of her purse and let out a groan. "This phone is ridiculous." She had charged it overnight but the battery was already dead. "Could you tell me what time it is?" Ben took a look at his wrist watch before saying, "11:37." She was grateful that Ben wasn't one of those people who would simply hold out their arm so you had to read the clock hands yourself. She hated that. "You gotta be somewhere?" Ben wanted to know. "Not before 3."

The café he had mentioned was literally three houses further down the street and (YN) laughed when he came to a halt and announced their arrival. They had ordered their drinks to go and Ben insisted on paying for her drink as well even though she reminded him that she owed him for helping her out. "Nonsense," was all he had said to that.

They walked across the street to the square facing the café and sat down on a bench. "This is Chippewa Square by the way," Ben informed (YN). "I so would have made it without your help," she jested. "Oh yeah? Well good luck finding your car later," he said and stood up. Her face fell. "I was kidding! Ben!" He spun around and burst into laughter. "So was I. You should see your face!"

"Oh my god, that was so not funny! You're mean!" she said and hit his arm playfully when he sat back down. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He grinned at her. "Unbelievable!" she said with a small smile of her own. "I'll take you to your car if you want me to. On one condition though." (YN) looked at him curiously. "What's that?" she asked but his phone went off. "Affleck." Ben said into his device and stood up again to have some privacy.

Affleck? (YN) had heard that name before but she couldn't remember in what context. She watched him and it seemed like he was getting more and more angry at what the person on the other line was telling him. He hung up and kicked the floor.

"I gotta go," he said and took off. (YN) sat on the bench and watched him leave, too stunned to move her body. He had just left her there without an explanation, without anything. "Idiot," she muttered and thought it best to walk back to her car, hoping she'd find it soon.


	2. (to) make up for sth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (YN) meets Ben in a club; the same day of his sudden departure.

(YN) let out a cry of relief when she finally found her car. She got in, promising herself to never go downtown again without knowing her way around and sped off.

She arrived at home 15 minutes late and her mom was furious, as the girl had expected.

"Where have you been?" her mom barked when she got out of her vehicle. "And why didn't you answer your phone, young lady?" (YN) huffed. "Don't call me that," she spat. "And you know very well that my stupid phone doesn't work the way it should. I couldn't take your calls-- the battery died."

"Funny. That always seems to happen when I need to talk to you," her mom said, arms crossed in front of her chest. (YN) raised her eyebrows. "You mean yell?" she muttered and walked past her mom, inside the house. "Go get changed! We're already late."

* * *

"And he just walked off? Without another word? Just like that?" (YN)'s older brother asked incredulously. "Just like that," she confirmed. (YN) had told him about her encounter with Ben. "What a dick," he said, shaking his head.

"Will you two keep it down?" their mother asked. "I don't need my friends hearing my children using that kind of language." (YN) rolled her eyes at her brother. "I need to move out. ASAP." He sent her a pitiful look. "I don't think you can afford it. Money for university doesn't fall from the sky."

"You don't say," she retorted cockily. He raised his hands defensively. "Hey, hey, hey! _You_ were the one wanting to go to SCAD. Not my fault you chose a private university to follow your dreams. Live with the consequences," he teased and she stuck out her tongue.

(YN)'s phone caught her attention when it vibrated on the table.

**"Fancy a drink tonite with the ladies?"**

She smiled at the message from one of her friends and unlocked her device, hurrying to type a reply, afraid it might freeze any second. **"Count me in"**

**"Alrighty, we'll pick you up at 10. xx"**

* * *

"I swear, you always meet the weirdest guys!" her friend squeaked after (YN) was done recounting her story to her friends. She took a sip of her drink. "I know! It's not fair!" she slurred. "We'll find you someone respectable tonight, what do you say?" Her friend beamed at (YN) and she just laughed. "Sure."

They went on the dance floor and moved their bodies to the music, song after song, taking shots in between. Soon it was (YN)'s turn to get another round and she walked over to the bar.

"Excuse me," someone said loudly in her ear while tapping her shoulder lightly. (YN) turned around and almost dropped her glass when her eyes landed on someone she hadn't expected. "Ben?" she asked, sounding clearly surprised. "Hi!" He sent her a dashing smile that made her knees go weak. His face was clean-shaven and he wore dark jeans with a white shirt-- an incredible contrast to this morning.

"What are you doing here?" was all (YN) could say in her intoxicated state. Ben laughed before answering, "I'm looking for a hookup. You interested?" Her mouth fell open at his bluntness and he quickly added, "A joke! It was a joke!" (YN) narrowed her eyes at him and was about to walk away without another word.

"Hey, wait!" he called after her and took hold of her arm, making her spin around. "What do you want from me?" she snapped. "Woah, sorry," Ben let go of her arm. "Why are you mad?" (YN) wasn't sure why she acted like she was pissed. She had no right to be mad at him. Maybe she was just disappointed that they had parted ways without exchanging numbers. They did get along pretty well that mid morning. "Im not. It's just-- I don't know. Why'd you take off like that earlier?" His face fell. "Oh, that. Uh, I'm going through a divorce and my lawyer called me and-- yeah." (YN) felt like an idiot for acting like a little girl. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I am though for leaving you there. But hey, you're here now. Guess you made it home without my help," he said mockingly, making the girl laugh. "I guess, yeah."

"Let me make it up to you, buy you a drink." She held the one up in her hand." Already got one," she teased. "Alright. Let me buy you the next one." (YN) bit her lip. "Okay." Ben turned towards the bartender. "Two tequilas, please!" he shouted over the music. She stared at him, mouth agape. "I don't drink tequila!" she informed him. "You do now," Ben said, grinning at her and handing her a glass with a lemon slice on top of it.

"I haven't finished my cocktail yet," she pointed out the obvious and Ben took it from her and placed it on the counter. "Hey!" she complained, but secretly didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed both his company and his little game.

Ben used his lemon slice to run it across the back of his hand, motioning for her to do the same. (YN) laughed, but copied his action. He sprinkled salt onto the wet spot before giving it to (YN). When she had done the same, Ben came closer so he didn't have to shout. "Now, if you're really crazy and want the real tequila experience you have to let me lick the salt off your hand and you lick it from mine." Another laugh escaped her lips, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Let's do it!" Ben grinned and extended his hand, (YN) copying him yet again.

He took hold of her wrist and ran his tongue over her hand, not breaking eye contact. His gaze seemed to mesmerize her as she forgot she was supposed to lick his hand as well. She shook her head lightly to snap out of it and brought her mouth to the wet spot on his hand. The two of them downed their tequila and (YN) quickly bit into her lemon slice, shuddering when the liquid ran down her throat.

"What now?" She asked, eyes sparkling. "We kiss," Ben said and pressed his lips to hers quickly. He took her completely by surprise which is why she didn't kiss back. He pulled away and wanted to apologize but she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for round two. He took the shot glass from her hand and put it alongside his own on top of the bar table. With his hands now free he could place them on (YN)'s waist.

"I'm interested," she muttered against his lips, slightly out of breath. He pulled away again, giving her a questioning look. She bit her lip before leaning into him. "Let's hook up." _Oh._

Ben sent her a smirk and got out his phone, typing away a message. He took the girl's hand and led her outside. A black SUV was already waiting in front of the club on River Street. "My ride," he explained and opened the door for her. She climbed in and Ben followed suit, shutting the door behind him. "That's my driver." He gestured towards the man behind the steering wheel. "Evening, miss," he said and sent her a smile through the rear view mirror and took off.

"You have a driver?" (YN) whispered, looking at Ben in disbelief. "Who are you?" He laughed and pulled her on top of his lap. "Later," he murmured and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

"Wow" was all (YN) could say when she stood in front of Ben's white two-story mansion somewhere out in the woods. The drive had lasted longer than half an hour-- which she only noticed now that they had arrived, given that they had spent their time getting to his house groping. Ben chuckled and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Let's go in." They walked up the flight of stairs that led to his porch. He unlocked the front door, turned on the lights and let (YN) step inside first. "Wow," she said once more, causing the man to laugh again. "It's nothing," he said. "Now-- where were we?" She shook her head playfully. "You wanted to tell me who you are," (YN) reminded him. Ben groaned. "I'm horny. Happy now?" She broke out into a fit of laughter and decided to drop the subject. _For now._

"Show me your bedroom," she said seductively and his eyes lit up. "This way," he whispered huskily and grabbed her hand.


	3. (to) get laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (YN) and Ben spend the night together.

On their way to his bedroom, Ben had rid (YN) of most of her clothes, leaving the girl in nothing but her panties. She had at least managed to pull his white shirt over his head before he was all over her again.

They stumbled through his bedroom door and Ben fumbled around for the light switch. "This okay?" He asked when the ceiling lamp lit up the room dimly.

"Mh hm." (YN) nodded her head and brushed her lips against his again, hungry for his aggressive kisses that included biting and pulling her lip. Ben groaned into their kiss and battled with his zip that just wouldn't budge.

"Easy, there," (YN) spoke in a soft, gentle voice and reached down to help him get out of his jeans. "Can't," he grumbled. "I'm fucking hard." She chuckled and let out an approving sound. (YN) managed to unzip his pants and he hastily tugged them down his legs. "Finally."

Ben sank the fingers of his left hand into her hair and pulled her body close. They continued their heated make-out session, hands exploring each other's body. While Ben had his free hand on her boobs, kneading and pinching firmly, (YN) palmed his cock over his boxers. She slid her hand underneath the thin fabric, grasping his cock and rubbing her thumb over his head that already leaked pre-cum. When she gave his length a couple of strokes Ben let out a shaky breath, followed by a moan. He couldn't hold out any longer and moved (YN) backwards in the direction of his bed. When her calves met the edge of the bed, he pushed her down. Her back hit the soft mattress with Ben lingering right above her. Both looked at each other lustfully, but stopped touching each other for a moment, catching their breath.

"Are you on the pill?" Ben asked and (YN) nodded and pulled him down to her by his neck. "Thank god," he muttered against her lips and they inched towards the headboard together. She reached for his boxers and ushered him to get them off. He complied and tugged her panties down as well, sending them flying across the dimly lit room.

Ben was just as eager as her and before he could spread her legs she had already done so herself. He sent her a smirk and shook his head humorously. He moved his crotch between her bent legs, and placed his hands on each side of (YN)'s head, both arms supporting his weight. She bit her lip when her eyes landed on his erection.

Ben laid down his hand on her sex and went straight for her clit. She moaned and closed her eyes, clenching the blanket. He rubbed her sensitive nub in circles, then from side to side, with pressure, then barely touching. When he had teased her enough to get her wet, he positioned his cock at her entrance and rubbed his head up and down her slit, coating it in her juices before sliding in carefully, inch by inch. They moaned in pleasure, and the sound echoed loudly in Ben's large bedroom.

(YN) snaked her arms around his neck, dragging his body down to hers, urging him to go deeper. When his cock was completely buried inside her hole, Ben paused to give them both a moment to adjust to the feeling, but mostly her. He was big and stretched (YN)'s walls like no other man had.

"You okay?" he asked quietly and rested his forehead against hers. "Mh hm." (YN) nodded her head and kissed him.

He began to move in and out of her heat slowly. Moans, groans and gasps filled the room, especially every time that Ben hit a right spot, causing (YN) who was running her hands up and down his back to dug her fingernails into his skin. He hissed at the sensation and thrust harder in return, just how she liked it.

He picked up pace and slid his hard-on in and out of her while attacking her neck with sloppy, wet kisses. (YN) needed him to play with her clit to reach an orgasm so she took his hand wantonly and pressed his middle finger against her little pearl. He chuckled but met her desire. The girl trembled underneath him and bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. "Oh god." (YN) felt the familiar pressure building. "Mhhhh. Oh, Ben, please make me come." Her breaths came out short and quick and Ben applied more pressure to her clit. "I got you."

She came with a loud cry and Ben continued to rock his hips, beads of glistening sweat dropping off his forehead. (YN) squeezed her walls together, helping him to release by intensifying the feeling of his cock inside her pussy.

He collapsed next to her and they both lay panting on the bed. Ben left her side after a while and disappeared into his ensuite bathroom. When he came back he had a wet towel in his hand that he used to wipe away the sticky juices in between (YN)'s thighs. She smiled at him appreciatively. Ben threw the towel to the floor, got back in bed and the girl immediately snuggled into his chest. He pulled the covers over their naked bodies and placed a kiss on top of her head before reaching for the light switch to turn off the light. Ben began playing with her hair and it didn't take long for (YN) to drift off, her body tired from dancing, walking around in heels and having sex with a practical stranger.

* * *

When (YN) woke up she found the mattress next to her empty. She ran her hand over the spot where Ben had lain. It was still warm. She sat up and looked around the room. Ben either was a very tidy man or he had a maid. By the looks of it, (YN) assumed it was the latter. Besides, he seemed to be the kind of man able to afford the service.

Her eyes landed on a little note placed on top of one of his shirts at the end of the bed. (YN) leaned forward to pick it up.

 _(YN),_  
_Please come meet me on the patio for breakfast whenever you're ready. There's a spare toothbrush in my ensuite that you can use, and if you'd like to take a shower, go right ahead._  
_I thought you might like something clean to wear, hence the shirt._  
_Ben_

(YN) grabbed his shirt and moved across the room, picking up her panties before walking into the bathroom.

She felt slightly awkward for spending the night and hoped breakfast wasn't going to be weird. The girl also pondered on how she would get home and came to the conclusion that was a concern for future (YN). Right now, all she had to worry about was finding her way to Ben's patio after her shower.

When she was done she put on her panties and pulled his shirt over her head that luckily covered her bum. Now that (YN) wasn't drunk any more she feared that Ben's presence would make her nervous. What if he regretted sleeping with her? She still didn't know his age, but she was sure he was way older than her. She literally knew nothing about him and her mother would kill her if she ever found out about her previous night. She reminded herself that that was also a problem for future (YN) and took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom.

On her way through the house she came across her discarded clothes; it made her flush. When she was near the front door, the scent of freshly ground coffee reached her nostrils.

"Ben?" (YN) called out, uncertain of where to go. "In here!" he yelled back and the girl followed his voice. He was inside his kitchen and stood in front of the stove, making pancakes. He wore grey sweats, his upper body bare and she couldn't help but ogle his abs and the tattoos that adorned his shoulders and arms. (YN) hadn't noticed them before, and she found them rather sexy.

She advanced him and Ben placed a kiss on her cheek when she came to a halt next to him, a gesture she didn't expect. "Good morning, sleep well?"

She smiled at him shyly. "I did, thank you. It smells great in here."

"I hope you're hungry. The table's already set outside. Go ahead and take a seat. It's straight through that door," Ben said and nodded his head in the direction of the patio door. "I'll be right there."

"Okay," she said and stepped outside. "Phew." Ben had really put on a show for her. Anything the heart could want for breakfast was there in front of her, on the table-- toast, bagels, scrambled eggs, bacon, fruits, vegetables, freshly pressed orange juice, coffee and the pancakes that Ben was setting down. "Are you expecting anyone else?" (YN) teased, making him laugh. "No," he assured her. "It's just you and me. I just didn't know what you like so-- yeah." He scratched the back of his head.

"Hm, I'm more of a cereal with milk kinda gal."

"Oh." His face fell and (YN) covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her giggle. "I'm not being serious! This looks great. Thank you, Ben. You really shouldn't have." He sent her a smile. "You're very welcome."

They sat down across from each other and Ben filled both of their cups with coffee while (YN) didn't know what to eat. She had trouble choosing when being given too many options-- no matter what the occasion.

"I do have cereal, you know?" Ben said with a chuckle, sensing her inner indecisiveness. "No, no." She shook her head. "I just can't decide on what to eat."

He let out a hearty laugh. "Just have a bite of everything. We can share." And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback-- it makes a girl happy :)


	4. (to) get to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some teasing over breakfast and an unannounced visitor.

"Do you always go out of your way to impress your one-night stands?" (YN) teased and quickly hid behind her coffee cup. She decided it was best to initiate the unavoidable topic lightly. Ben laughed and reached over the table to pull the item away from her face. "You're calling yourself a one-night stand?" he asked with his head tilted to the side, clearly amused.

"Doesn't matter. Just answer me," she said with a smile and swatted his hand away. Ben chuckled, leaned back in his chair and propped up an elbow on the armrest, his chin resting on his palm. He looked at her for a while with an unreadable expression.

"Only if I want them _not_ to be a one-night stand," he finally said, taking her by surprise. "You want to do this again?" (YN) asked incredulously, but the smile on her face grew bigger. That was an answer she had least expected.

"I do. Tonight actually," Ben said, seemingly sincere, risking to suffer a rebuff. Her eyes widened. He was staring at her intensely, making her bite her lip and fidget around on the chair.

"I don't even know you," (YN) blurted out. "That didn't stop you from getting into my car last night," he reminded her, a smirk plastered across his face, his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, yeah, but I was drunk."

"Oh, is that your excuse?"

"No, but the reason I came here with you."

Ben let out a sigh. "So you want me to take you home then?"

"I didn't say that... I mean... I would like to get to know you," she admitted, her voice fading. All (YN) knew about him was that he was going through a divorce-- the reasons still unbeknownst, but she didn't really care. The whole thing was none of her business anyway.

"Then get to know me. Ask me anything you want."

"How old are you?" she asked like a shot, causing him to cackle. She couldn't help it, it was the first thing that came to her mind. Actually, that question had never left her mind in the first place.

"My age?" Ben looked at her with a crooked smile, entertaining the idea of making her guess-- just like she had made him do. "43." He'd decided against it.

"43," she quietly repeated and took a sip of her coffee. They were quite a few years apart. Then again, who cared? Besides, he didn't look _that_ old-- not that 43 was considered old anyway. (YN) was tired of running after men, boys even, that were younger than her and didn't know what they wanted, too afraid to make things official, too afraid to call things as they were. The man sitting across from her seemed confident enough to tell her he just wanted to fuck, and she for once didn't mind.

"Does that bother you?"

"No." A little pause. "What about you?"

Ben slowly shook his head.

After their confessions, they looked deeply into each other's eyes for quite a while. A knock sounded at the front door, interrupting their intimate moment. Ben cleared his throat and excused himself from the table. (YN)'s eyes followed his steps. She admired his broad, buff shoulders before staring shamelessly at his ass. He - of course - turned around to look back at (YN), catching her red-handed. He sent her one of his crooked smiles and she flushed a deep red, quickly turning her head away.

Ben quietly laughed to himself and opened the door.

"Where you been, man?" the visitor said and pushed past Ben to get inside his house. "Good morning to you, too, Casey."

His brother rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah yeah, morning. So... Who was that chick you ran off with last night? Didn't really look like our age band, but whatever," mocked his brother. "Keep it down, alright," Ben said in a hushed voice. "She's still here."

Casey's eyes popped out of his head. "Excuse me, brother, but she's what?" "Still here. What's the big deal?" he growled. "Well," Casey started and peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse of (YN) who was flicking through the paper. "For one thing, she's _young_. For another thing, you took her _here_. Aren't you worried she could divulge... I don't know... Some of your secrets, maybe?"

Ben raised his eyebrows. "Secrets? Like what? The tabloids revealed where I live years ago. What else is there to tell?" Casey placed a hand on his big brother's shoulder. "Oh, Ben," he said and shook his head. "She was that good, huh?"

Ben groaned and shook Casey's hand off. "Look, she doesn't even know who I am, let alone what I do. It's fine." "Right, until she figures it out," the younger man scoffed. "I doubt it," Ben defended (YN). "Go out there and meet her."

"Alright," came from Casey and he made his way to the patio, Ben following behind.

The girl looked up from the paper when she heard more than one pair of foot steps approaching her. A man who looked very similar to Ben stepped outside with his hand extended towards her. "Hi," he beamed. "I'm Casey. Ben's younger brother."

(YN) quickly covered her bare legs with the paper, aware that she was only in her panties and Ben's shirt. "Oh! I'm (YN). Nice to meet you," said she and shook his hand. "You too. Mind if I sit?" The girl looked at Ben in a baffled way, surprised that she had been asked. The older man just shrugged his shoulders and took his old seat. "No, please, go ahead."

"So (YN), how old are you?" Ben kicked the younger Affleck in the shin, but it went unnoticed by the girl. "Please excuse my brother, he doesn't have any manners." Casey turned to look at his older brother with a scowl.

(YN) frowned and straightened her back. "It's fine. I'm (YA)," she answered. Casey was giving her an uneasy feeling and she didn't like the way he grinned at her.

"Mind if I borrow your knife?" the younger man asked while reaching for a bagel. (YN) was still taken aback. "No, here you go," she said evenly and handed him the desired piece of silverware.

"What are you doing here, Casey?" Ben asked his younger brother to draw the attention away from (YN).

"Hm? Oh me? My hookup kicked me out," explained he and shot (YN) a wink. "Said she had to work. Bummer. I really wanted breakfast. But--" he took a bite of his bagel. "This works just fine. What are you guys up to?" Casey asked and looked between the two.

(YN)'s and Ben's eyes met, both smirking at each other.

"We are spending the day together, which is why you have to go now," Ben explained. "But please, take that bagel with you," he said and stood up.

"Not you too, Ben! You're kicking me out? I just got here!" Casey complained with his mouth full.

"Like you said... Bummer. Get up."

Ben nudged his younger brother inside. He quickly turned his head. "See ya!" (YN) waved him goodbye with a small smile dancing on her lips, glad that Casey was already leaving.

Ben came back and stood in the patio door, rubbing his head. "Sorry about that." The girl chortled. "Don't worry about it. I know what it's like with siblings."

"You do? How many you got?"

"Two older brothers, but I don't see 'em that often. They live in New York."

Ben laughed. "Yeah, well, Casey lives in LA, but he has a beach house on Tybee."

"LA?" (YN) asked curiously.

"He's involved with movie making," Ben elaborated.

"And what do _you_ do?" she asked, hoping he would reveal some more information about himself. To her dismay, he just looked at her with that crooked smile she had already gotten fond of. "Tell you what," he started. "Why don't you let me clear the table while you go exploring the house. When I'm done, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

(YN) crossed her arms. "Why don't you tell me all about yourself while I'm helping you with the dishes?" she suggested with a smirk of her own.

"Because you're my guest. And because I make the rules," he said mischievously, making her perk her eyebrows up.

"Fair enough," the girl said and rose from her chair.

"Hey (YN)?" Ben made her spin around right before disappearing inside. "Yeah?"

"I like that shirt on you."


	5. (to) have had enough

_ACADEMY AWARD_   
_TO_   
_BEN AFFLECK_   
_BEST MOTION PICTURE OF THE YEAR_   
_ARGO_   
_2013_

"No way," (YN) muttered to herself while running her fingers over the engraving of Ben's Oscar.

She had walked around his house, just like he had invited her to do, but the girl hadn't made it very far. When she'd set foot into his living room, she'd been drawn to a shiny figure that stood on top of the mantelpiece. (YN) had advanced the golden object slowly, not being able to take her eyes off it.

The girl admired Ben's award for a little longer, before unlocking her phone that she'd picked up on her way through the hallway. She had quite a few missed calls, but she decided they had to wait, finding it more important to google Ben's name. Numerous web entries popped up, including his Wikipedia and IMDb page, as well as various gossip sites, and it finally dawned on (YN). She had actually spent the night with the award-winning actor, writer, producer and what not, Ben Affleck. She had of course heard of him, but never really paid any attention to his work. Which was the simple reason she couldn't put a face to his name, and vice versa.

(YN) had an idea and carefully took the award from its spot before walking back into the kitchen where Ben was leaning over the kitchen counter, his hands holding on to the smooth marble countertop. His chest was heaving and he had a grim expression on his face.

Ben looked up when he heard the (YN)'s footsteps and his eyes immediately landed on the Oscar in her right hand.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" he spat venomously, and came to meet her, prying his award out of (YN)'s hands. She was taken aback by his sudden change in mood and took a step back. He was downright intimidating, towering over her with narrowed eyes.

The girl was so surprised, she heard herself stammer. "I- I just- I wanted-" (YN) didn't know what to say, unable to cope with his unexpected reaction. She had intended to tease him about having found out who he was, not needing him to tell her himself now. His outburst made her feel small and foolish and his interruption made her further want to scurry away from the actor. "You wanted what? Play around with this? It's not a damn toy!" Ben yelled while waving about his golden pride and joy in front of (YN)'s face. She stared at him, her mouth slightly agape. The girl couldn't believe that the man standing before her was scolding her like a little child. She inhaled deeply to bear up, not tolerating his temper another second. "Are you serious right now? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you yelling at me? I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean to upset you." (YN) usually wasn't one for fighting, let alone yelling. Her eyes threatened to well up with tears and she tried to blink them away. "This is ridiculous," she added and pushed past him.

"Where are you going?" Ben barked after her. (YN) turned around to look at him, still disgusted with his behavior. "What does it look like? Home," she said sharply, and disappeared into the hallway. She picked up the rest of her belongings, put on last night's outfit, and stepped outside, slamming the front door. She walked down the steps leading to his front lawn and called one of her friends, asking him to pick her up. When she hung up, she sent her friend her location, and sat down on the bottom step.

The southern live oaks rustled and swayed in the wind, a calm contrast to what had just happened inside Ben's house. Why was he acting so strange? One second, he was this charming womanizer, the other he was yelling at her like some lunatic. (YN) decided Ben had some kind of anger issues and swore herself to stay away from him. It was fun for one night, but she didn't need this repeated. "He's too old anyway," she told herself and opened Google again to go through Ben's web entries to read about his career, the alleged alcohol problem he used to have, and other rumors.

(YN) had been sitting in front of Ben's house for half an hour now, and her friend still wasn't there. She tried calling him again, but got no answer. She heaved a sigh, and trotted off Ben's premises. Maybe it was more complicated to find your way around this neighborhood than she had reckoned.

"(YN)!" She spun around and spotted Ben running towards her. She looked at him with pursed lips. He was a little out of breath when he reached her side. "Your friend will be here soon. He got hold up at the gate. Security wouldn't let him in- thought he was some crazed fan," he explained, slightly panting.

(YN) crossed her arms. "Ok. Thanks," she said coldly and proceeded on her way. "Hey, wait!" Ben said and grabbed her arm, wheeling her back around. "What do you want?" (YN) demanded harshly. "I really can't keep up with your sudden mood changes, Ben!

"I'm sorry," he offered. "I... I just got off the phone when you walked in. My wife, she..." He sighed. "It doesn't matter. It won't happen again," Ben added, but (YN) still looked at him like he'd slapped her across the face. "Please... Believe me," he said and the girl registered a note of despair in his tone.

She still shook her head. "This- whatever this is- is not gonna work out. I'm sorry," (YN) said and was relieved when she heard a car's engine nearby. Ben looked at her, guilt and disappointment written all over his face. "There won't be a third time, I promise," he tried to change her mind, but she didn't want to hear it. "I know. Goodbye, Ben."

He let go of her arm and watched her head towards the car that had pulled up on the gravel road.

"You okay?" (YN)'s friend asked as soon as she'd closed the car door behind her. "Please just drive." "Wait, isn't that...?" her friend started, but (YN) shot him an annoyed look. "I'll explain later, Sam."

"He's an idiot," Sam said, glancing at (YN) from the corner of his eyes. "You don't think I overreacted?" she asked. "What, are you kidding me? No!" Sam laughed. "He yelled at you for holding his Oscar? Hello? Dick! I'm not surprised though, to be honest. From what I've heard, he's, like, the rudest celebrity out there." (YN) stopped observing the landscape to look at her friend. "He was nice to me, too, you know?" she threw in. Sam raised his brows. "When? When he fucked you?"

"Sam!" (YN) yelled and punched his arm. "Ow!" He pretended to be hurt. "I'm just saying..." Sam said and (YN) saw he was trying to fight a smirk. The girl shook her head. "He made breakfast," she said to Ben's defense.

Sam cleared his throat. "Yep. To talk you into staying another night." A little pause. "To fuck you _again._ "

"Sam! Will you stop saying that?" (YN) whined from the passenger seat. "What? _Fuck_?" he asked with a grin edged to his lips. "You're such a child," She muttered and turned up the volume of the radio. (YN) saw him chuckle before turning her attention back to the view in front of her.

"Thanks for picking me up. I owe you one," she said when they had arrived at her house. "Anything for my girl," Sam answered with a wink, before adding, "See you Monday?" "See you Monday," (YN) confirmed with a smile, and got out of her friend's car.

"Mom? I'm home!" (YN)'s voice echoed through the hallway. She shrugged her shoulders when she was met with silence and walked into her bedroom. After she had changed into some shorts and a tank top, she grabbed her laptop, and sat down on her bed, back resting against the headboard. She checked Netflix for Ben's movies, but didn't like the options she was presented with. (YN) wanted to see him star in something recent, and after looking at his filmography on IMDb, she rented Gone Girl on iTunes- a choice she wouldn't regret. The plot was engrossing, not to mention Ben's performance. She even saw something in his character that reminded her of the actor himself. And she couldn't help but laugh when Nick Dunne banged one of his students.

When Ben joined his co-star in the shower, (YN)'s jaw dropped open, and she shamelessly paused the movie to stare at his dick. She had seen his member last night, but was still shocked to see his length on screen, not expecting Ben to shoot scenes completely bare. (YN) sighed, and thought about what she and Ben could have done instead of yelling at each other, disappointed that Ben had to take his frustration out on her.

(YN) absent-mindedly sucked on two of her fingers, before her hand wandered down to her crotch, inside her panties. She hummed softly when her wet digits came in contact with her folds. She grazed her clit, rubbing in slow torturous circles, teasing herself to fuel her lust. (YN)'s eyes were glued to the screen- Ben's dick more specifically, as she imagined her fling's hands pleasuring her to no extent.

"(YN)?" The girl's eyes shot open, and she quickly withdrew her fingers. "Dammit," she whispered and shut her laptop. A knock sounded at her door. (YN) sat up, allowing her mom to come inside her room. "You're home," she said, surprised. "Why didn't you answer me when I called your name?"

The girl ran a hand through her hair. "I have a headache- didn't want to yell," she lied. Her mother nodded, believing her excuse.

"Too much to drink last night?"   
"I guess so..."   
"Do you want some aspirin?"  
"No, it's fine. Just gotta drink some water, get hydrated."  
"Alright. Did you have fun at least? Where did you spend the night?"  
"Uh, yeah, we had a great time, mom. Emma let me crash at her place."  
"Oh, how sweet of her."

(YN) smiled, wanting to end the awkward conversation after their little dispute on Friday. She had expected her mom to act like nothing happened. It was her specialty.

"We're having chicken tonight. A colleague will be joining us for dinner."  
"Okay."

(YN) was alone in her room again and continued watching Gone Girl. Unfortunately, the moment of wantonly touching herself had passed, so she lay on her side, an elbow propped up so that she could support her head with her hand. If only her mother had come home a few minutes later...


	6. (to) run into each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (YN) misses Ben. Good thing they meet at the grocery store.

"Then what?" Henry asked, expecting there to be more to Ben's story about how he had met a young charming girl than where he had just stopped talking.

"Nothing," Ben said with a shrug of his shoulders. "She left with that boy and I haven't seen her since." Henry took a swig of his beer before saying, "You don't have a number?" Ben ran a hand through his hair. "There wasn't exactly time to exchange numbers."

"Well then at least you must have a last name, right?" Henry asked, not quite believing the inability of his co-star to get a hold of the woman that had obviously been occupying his thoughts lately. When Ben heaved a sigh Henry knew the answer to his question. "That's too bad, mate. Sounds like she could take your mind off Jen."

"She did," Ben said, thinking back of the night she had left that party with him.

Ben had invited Henry to spend some time at his house in Savannah to get his mind off ending things with his girlfriend. She was 19, so Henry had no reason to judge Ben when he had told him (YN)'s age. Henry knew what it was like to fall in love with a younger woman.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Henry asked, but Ben just looked at him questioningly. He therefore added, "To find (YN), I mean."

"It's not like there's anything I _can_ do. Besides, she made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to see me again."

If Ben only knew how wrong he was. . .

* * *

Another night, another movie. This had been going on for weeks now-- ever since (YN) had watched Gone Girl. As soon as she would come home, she would put on a film that stared Ben-- whether and old one or a recent one. (YN) didn't care as long as she could see him. She wasn't obsessed with Ben, but there was something about the actor that kept her coming back for more every night. Be it his acting, his looks, his voice or his smile. (YN) couldn't stop thinking about him and wished she hadn't left that day. She thought about him constantly and kept an eye out for him when she went downtown. Going to his neighborhood wasn't an option, given that the security wouldn't let her pass and she didn't want them to notify Ben either. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he wasn't even there?

(YN) wanted to stop by the store on heir way home from work to get herself something to snack on while devouring another one of Ben's movies. She grabbed some fruit and popcorn and waited patiently for her turn at checkout.

While waiting in line, (YN)'s thoughts were interrupted by the man standing in front of her.

"Would you like to go ahead of me?" he asked politely, pulling (YN) from her daydream. She didn't miss his light British accent and looked up curiously. "Hm? Oh no, I'm not in a hurry," (YN) lied. She couldn't wait to get home to her awaiting movie, but she didn't like skipping in line. Especially, when the other person had just as many items as she had. Where was the point, really? And if that was his tactic of hitting on her, she couldn't care less.

While (YN) returned his smile she took in his handsome features. She had to stop herself from gasping when she realized who he was. Henry Cavill. Was he shooting a film in Savannah?

"No, please, I insist. My mate isn't even here yet with the rest of our stuff." (YN) was too perplexed to react to his words, just starring at his handsome face.

"Actually, he is!" A voice (YN) had gotten quiet familiar with sounded from behind her unexpectedly and she dropped her popcorn, completely staggered by Ben's sudden appearance. This had to be some kind of joke, being sandwiched by two Hollywood stars.

"But you can go a-"

Ben stopped talking when (YN) turned around and he realized who he was talking to. He looked at her with his mouth agape and blinked a couple of times, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. But (YN) was just as surprised as he was, not having pictured running into him at the grocery store out of all places.

"(YN)." Hearing Ben say her name gave her a tingly feeling in her stomach. She smiled at him shyly and softly said, "Hi."

Henry's eyes darted between (YN) and Ben and he realized she was the girl from his friend's story.

"How have you been?" Ben asked, trying to make light conversation. (YN) couldn't help but flush, thinking about how she had binge-watched his works. "G-good," she stammered. "Been busy. And you?" (YN) didn't want to talk about herself. "My friend here and I," Ben said, reaching behind (YN) to put a hand on Henry's shoulder before continuing, "We have just wrapped up a movie together and I invited him to come stay with me for a bit. To get away from the studio and the busy streets of LA. This is Henry. Henry, this is (YN)."

(YN) had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't say, "I know who he is." Instead she took the hand that was extended towards her and shook it. "Nice to meet you," (YN) said, melting away at the sight of Henry's bright smile he was giving her. "You, too, (YN)." He, too, pretended like he hadn't already heard everything about her.

Ben looked at the popcorn (YN) was getting and dropped to his knees to pick it up from the ground. "Are you staying in tonight?" he asked curiously, handing the item to (YN) who frowned softly before she understood what he was referring to. Then she blushed. _Again_. "Yeah. . ." She felt like she had to disclose what kind of movie she would be watching, but that would be too embarrassing. Lucky for her, neither men asked.

"Why don't you come over and hang with us?" Henry piped up, wanting the other two to spend time together.

 _Because last time I was at Ben's house, he yelled at me like a crazy person_ , (YN) thought bitterly. She really wanted to take Henry up on his offer though but it had to be Ben to invite her over for her to agree. He looked at her with a rueful smile, like he knew her answer to be no. Something in the look on Ben's face told her that he wanted her with them tonight.

"Sure you guys wouldn't mind?" (YN)'s question took Ben by surprise and his features softened. Maybe she was willing to give him another try. He didn't want to date, but he liked having her around. And he really needed to get laid again and it was more fun if he slept with a girl whose company he actually enjoyed. "Not at all. There will be nothing but Tequila though," Ben said, grinning, hoping she was thinking about that time they had taken a shot together. By the looks of it she was remembering that night as well. "Sounds good to me," she said. "As long as you're willing to share," (YN) added, making the two men laugh.

"You wanna just follow me?" Ben asked (YN) when they had reached her car after paying for their groceries.

She actually preferred to go home and take a shower and change into something sexier given that she would be hanging out with two movie stars. But (YN) decided it didn't really matter if they were getting drunk anyway. _Oh_. Getting drunk.

"I can't drive home if I'm drinking," (YN) said. "You can spend the night," Ben answered, hoping she wouldn't back out now. "But I will need a toothbrush and clothes and what have you," she retorted. "I will come out there later after grabbing what I need from home." Ben didn't want to argue with her so he simply agreed to her plan. (YN) was about to get into her vehicle when Ben took hold of her hand. She stopped and waited for him to talk. "Don't be too long," he said. He seemed to hesitate to say or do something else, but nothing happened so (YN) nodded. "See you later," she said before getting behind the steering wheel to drive off. On her way to the gated community she lived in, she thought about what had just happened.

Having arrived at home, (YN) stormed to her room, resisting the urge to take a shower, and collected what she needed for her stay at Ben's Before she knew it she was in her car again.

* * *

Back at Ben's house, Henry was already having his third tequila. "Leave some for (YN), man," Ben laughed while sipping on his beer. He didn't want to get drunk until she got there. "Speaking of which," Henry started. "She's pretty." Ben raised his eyebrows, but didn't get a chance to reply when a soft knock sounded at the door. Ben rushed to the foyer to let her in.

"You made it," he said and pulled (YN) in for a hug. It was a little awkward. She had the feeling Ben would do anything to come across as nice. She didn't mind one bit though. A shattering noise caused them to break apart. "Shit!" they heard Henry yell and shared an alarmed look before hurrying inside the living room. "I broke the bottle," Henry said, sighing. "Looks like you two have to go back to the store." (YN) didn't see how Henry sent Ben a wink. He had thrown the bottle to the floor on purpose. Ben tried hard to fight his smile. "Would you mind, (YN)?" he asked. "Well, you did promise me Tequila," she said and chuckled. Ben pulled the key from his pocket and gave it to her. "Let me put on my shoes and I'll be right outside." He turned to Henry as soon as (YN) had left the house. "Thanks, Henry." Henry gave him a thumbs up and grinned. "Be nice!" he called out after Ben.

The ride to the store was quiet. (YN) wanted to talk to Ben, but now that she had seen most of his movies she was a little shy around him. It was ridiculous- she knew that much since Ben was still the same person. "Are you okay?" he asked to get her attention. "Yeah, just thinking," (YN) answered. "You know," Ben started. "I've been thinking a lot about you to be honest. I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have yelled at you." His words made her look at him. "I shouldn't have left," she said. "Let's pretend it never happened?" Ben suggested and (YN) laughed. "Okay," she said. "Okay," Ben said as well.

They purchased two bottles of tequila-- just in case Henry broke another one-- and were back on the road quickly. (YN) kept glancing at Ben. She needed some courage for what she was about to do next, but opening a bottle of liquor in the vehicle was absolutely forbidden in the states so she just went with her gut feeling.

(YN) rested her hand right above Ben's knee. She squeezed his leg, feeling the firm muscle under his jeans. She had always imagined what it would be like to blow a man while being in the passenger seat, and figured now was the right time to play out her fantasy. Who knew how long they would go without fighting this time?

"What are you doing?" Ben asked with a smirk on his face, watching (YN) from the corner of his eyes when her hand traveled up to his crotch. "Nothing," she said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. " _Yet_ ," she added, the tone of her voice giving away her dirty intentions. "Oh yeah? What are you planning on doing?" Ben wanted to know even though he had a faint notion. "Oh, you know. Something like," (YN) said while adding a little more pressure to her hold on him. " _This_ ," she finished her sentence. "I see," Ben answered, letting out a chuckle, and sat up straighter in the driver's seat, his pants already feeling tighter than they normally did.

(YN) went to unbuttoning his pants and pulled Ben's hardening erection out from his briefs. She watched his face intently, enjoying the reaction she got out of him. (YN) bit her lip when she succeeded in educing a groan from him by moving her fist up and down his shaft. She inched closer to Ben, leaning over the console compartment and lingered right by his ear. "You know, I've never done this before," (YN) confessed, whispering. "Am I doing okay?" she asked, her breath hitting the side of his face, making him shudder. She knew what she was doing. Ben nodded his head while keeping his eyes on the road. "Mmm-hm. You're a natural," he told her under his breath. (YN) smiled and pressed her mouth to his cheek. His light stubble prickled her sensitive lips, but they wouldn't stay up there for long. . .

(YN) ran her thumb over Ben's tip in slow circles and saw him gulp. "Ben," (YN) breathed his name. "Yeah?" She could hear how dry his throat had gotten and was satisfied with herself. "Try not to wreck the car," (YN) said huskily and lowered her head to Ben's crotch. The moment she took his head between her lips, a moan escaped him and he stepped down on the gas pedal, speeding up the car abruptly. (YN) laughed quietly. "What did I just say?" she said teasingly before lavishing Ben's hard-on with attention again. "Sorry," he smiled and decelerated to keep within the speed limit.

Ben had difficulties focusing on the road while (YN) got him off with her mouth. She placed soft kisses all over his length and licked him down and back up, down and back up, her tongue tracing torturous patterns. He fisted her hair and lifted his hips from the seat, wanting (YN) to stop toying with him and just wrap her lips around his cock down to the base.

"God, you're good. Remind me not to piss you off again," Ben blurted out, gripping the steering wheel and squeezing his eyes shut for a second when (YN) suckled on his tip, her tongue driving him crazy when she moved it over his opening. She took him all the way in to the base in response and hollowed her cheeks while bobbing her head. Ben's groans drowned the engine noise and the music that was playing in the background.

"(YN)," Ben breathed. She hummed, letting him know she was listening. "You need to stop. I don't- ah!" (YN) didn't want to stop so she therefore sucked him harder, proposing to get him closer to his orgasm. Ben pulled her up by her hair. (YN) took in a sharp breath and wiped at the saliva and pre-cum that was smeared around her mouth. "What are you doing? What's wrong?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"I feel like I'm going to explode and I'd rather have you underneath me when that happens," Ben explained, adjusting himself in his pants. "Pull over then," (YN) suggested. He glimpsed at her, not believing her blunt words.

She really was something. Her lips were deep red and swollen from working his dick with such a devotion.

Ben reached for her face without taking his eyes off the road and cupped her cheek gently, then said, "Babe. What I wanna do to you. . . requires a bed." (YN) scoffed. "But you have company. Just let me finish what I started," she said, certain she won Ben over with the reminder of Henry. His eyes darted to (YN)'s. "Are you trying to get me arrested?" Ben asked, breaking into a smile. "I'm trying to get you off. But you kinda ruined the moment." (YN) puffed through her nose. "And just so you know-- you're doing a terrible job at not pissing me off." Her words caused Ben to chuckle and he patted her cheek. "I'll make up for it, I promise," he said and sent (YN) one of his crooked smiles. "You better," she sassed and slumped back into her seat, staring out the window. "Or I'm asking Henry," (YN) mumbled.

Ben laughed and turned up the volume on the stereo. They proceeded on their way to his house, glancing at each other now and then to catch sight of the other one singing along to the radio.

"Oh my god! Go back, go back!" (YN) exclaimed excitedly. Ben was changing stations, looking for a song he liked when (YN) apparently heard one she wanted to listen to badly. Ben did as he was told and groaned the second he realized what song it was. _There You'll Be_.

"Turn it up!" (YN) demanded while reaching for the volume knob herself. She joined in with Faith Hill, knowing the lyrics perfectly. Ben's eyes darted between the road and (YN). She nudged his shoulder. "You know the words!" she exclaimed, trying to get him to sing along as well. She shoved him harder and with a roll of his eyes he complied with her request and screamed the lyrics at the top of his lungs. (YN) burst into laughter while he purposely sang off key and she eventually did the same.

"I'll keep a part of you with me," Ben sang and took her hand, bringing it up to his mouth dramatically. He placed a tender kiss to the back of her hand before continuing. "And everywhere I am there you'll be." (YN) felt the atmosphere change after Ben's affectionate gesture and cleared her throat. They listened to the rest of the song in silence. When it was over Ben said to (YN), "So I take it you've seen Pearl Harbor?"

She didn't want to tell him about her recent obsession with his movies, but she didn't want to lie to him either.

"The other evening, yeah," (YN) mumbled that indistinctly that Ben didn't understand her.

"Come again?"

She cleared her throat. "I've seen it, yeah."

"And did you like it?"

"I cried my eyes out," (YN) thought. She wouldn't let him know that though. Instead she said, "It's a sad film. But I did like it. I mean, the length of the attack and such bothered me at some point, but-- you know, it's called _Pearl Harbor_ for a reason, right? But I was glad that your character didn't die and came back. When he crashed with that plane I thought that was it. I wanted to turn it off, but my friend kept pushing me to watch it till the end."

"Why would you wanna turn it off?" Ben asked curiously. "Because I. . . watched it to see you," (YN) confessed, feeling a little embarrassed. Ben was quiet for a moment, putting (YN) even more at unease. Why wasn't he saying anything? Had she maybe sounded like a little fangirl?

"I wanted to see you, too," Ben finally said. "I'm sorry how things turned ou-" (YN) interrupted his apology. "No, don't," she started. "It never happened, remember?" Ben laughed. "Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Sorry you guys had to wait a month! Hope you like that Henry joined the story- but don't worry... I'm not a fan of love triangles!


	7. (to) share with sb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say: Sharing is caring.
> 
> So let me share this chapter with you just like Ben shares (YN) with Henry. . .

Ben opened the passenger door of his car to help (YN) outside. She smiled up at him and he noticed how her lips were still slightly swollen when the soft glow of the garage lamp illumined her face.

He leaned down to give her a quick yet meaningful kiss before taking her hand to pull her up. (YN) liked the feeling of his stubble rubbing against her face and wanted more from Ben than just a quick peck on her lips. However Henry was still there, probably already waiting on them. So they made their way inside Ben's house with entwined fingers and headed for the kitchen.

After fixing some drinks--(YN) didn't want to start the evening off with plain Tequila and had Ben therefore make her a cocktail--they joined Henry on the patio where the three of them would spend the rest of the night.

The wind blew gentle breezes, bringing with the typical scent of a marshy area. The air was still hot and humid, but bearable as the sun slowly began to set.

Ben's patio was just as cozy as (YN) had remembered it. She was sitting with her legs bent to one side next to Ben on the love seat sofa. He had put his arm around her shoulders the moment they had sat down. Henry was occupying one of the two lounge chairs across from them. He had his feet propped up on the ottoman and sipped on his beer every once in a while.

(YN) loved how comfortable and relaxed she felt around Henry. Granted, her intoxicated state probably had something to do with that, but he was a really laid-back guy and easy to talk to.

She enjoyed watching Henry and Ben tease each other and giggled at their non-stop bickering.

"You can't be serious!" she laughed when they started arguing about who was harder-drinking.

"Are you saying your tolerance for alcohol is higher than ours?" Henry asked and looked toward (YN). He had his eyebrows raised, trying to provoke her to join their drinking contest.

" _No_ ," she answered, fighting a smile. "That's not what I said. Don't put words into my mouth."

"All right, a beer it is then! Here's your bottle." Henry grinned and placed down a bottle of beer right in front of (YN). "Bottoms up!"

Ben leaned over the table to clink bottles with Henry. He turned sideways, waiting on (YN) to do the same. "You heard the man." His voice was full of amusement while he cheered her on.

"Come on, guys, we're all adults here." She laughed, trying to get herself out of having to chug an entire beer. She didn't like it and hated how that fizzy beverage always made her stomach feel. "I'm not joining your childish competition."

"Did you hear that, Ben? We're _all_ adults here," Henry mocked, punctuating it with air quotes. (YN) didn't miss the heavy hint to her age and gasped while Ben looked askance at Henry and rolled his eyes, trying hard not to show his crooked smile. _What a cocky bastard_ , he thought, but decided against getting him back.

(YN)'s jaw had dropped open dramatically. "You _arse_! We're close in age!" she said, her voice full of laughter. She knew Henry was just messing with her. He was 33 and their age gap was way smaller than Ben and hers.

"All right, me lady, then prove it," Henry challenged. (YN) snorted and raised her bottle. " _Fine_. But just so you know. . . I like to swallow." Henry threw his head back and laughed while Ben just shook his head and quietly chuckled to himself.

They all got to their feet and as soon as Henry gave the starting signal all three of them simultaneously started downing their beer.

(YN) tried to push at Henry's chest to make him choke on his drink, but his hand raised into the air, stopping her own. She tried to dodge his grasp, but his fingers successfully wrapped around her wrist. (YN) kept her giggles at bay, still determined to finish her beer first.

Henry beat her and Ben to it and slammed his emptied bottle down on the table with a triumphant "Ha!" He still held on to (YN) and started poking her side. She pulled the bottle from her lips and swallowed quickly. "That's sabotage!" she shrieked. "You started it!" Henry yelled back over her laughter and shifted (YN)'s body until she was pressed against his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her front. She tried to wiggle out of his hold and even called out for Ben, but he just stood there with his thumb up, drinking the dregs of his beer.

"That's not fair!" (YN) whined, still struggling against Henry's snug embrace. "Don't be a sore loser, dear," he chuckled behind her and let her go.

"Yeah, (YN), you can still beat us in taking tequila shots," Ben teased and disappeared inside his house.

"You know I wasn't being serious earlier, right?" Henry asked once they were alone. He took in (YN)'s confused expression and added, "About the adult thing. I mean, you're obviously very mature." She couldn't help but crack up again. "You make it sound like I'm a minor, Henry."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, my point is that I don't think you act your age. And I mean it as a compliment!" (YN) smiled and nodded her head.

Henry took a piece of his T-shirt between his fingers right in front of his chest and fanned himself with the thin fabric. "Good god, I feel sticky." When he suddenly pulled the shirt over his head (YN) quickly averted her eyes from him. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, (YN)," Henry chuckled. He could tell by the way her cheeks flushed that she was thinking about their earlier conversation.

 _"Wait," Ben interrupted (YN) "So you knew who he was, but you had no idea of who_ I _was?" he asked incredulously._

_"Hey!" Henry complained and threw a piece of popcorn at Ben that hit him right on the forehead. (YN) laughed at their childish behavior before she elaborated, "Well, I watched The Tudors and he just happened to be the best looking guy on the show. Somehow his face stuck," she said without thinking, the alcohol loosening her tongue._

_"Not to mention that they made me take off my clothes quite often," Henry said, causing (YN)'s cheeks to turn red. "She's seen me naked, too, you know. And that didn't require a tv," Ben said cockily._

_"(YN), have you seen Gone Girl?" Henry asked abruptly and now it was Ben who threw popcorn at the other male. (YN) choked on her cocktail, thinking back at how she had touched herself to that movie. She cleared her throat to get rid of the small amount of liquor that had gone down her windpipe. "I have," (YN) admitted, obviously embarrassed. "And was that before or after we have met?" Ben wanted to know since she had told him in the car that she had watched Pearl Harbor just to see him._

_"After," (YN) mumbled._

_"_ Interesting _," Ben said, reading into her flustered state._

"Will you be okay out here for a moment?" Henry asked, interrupting her train of thoughts. She didn't trust her voice so she merely nodded her head, still not looking at him.

As soon as (YN) was alone she sat down in her previous spot on the sofa and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was back at Ben's house, hanging out with him and Henry--both two devastatingly handsome men. The alcohol had dirty scenarios play out in her head and she desperately wanted Ben to take her to his bedroom already.

(YN) suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers. Thinking it had to be Ben, she fiercely kissed back and only stopped when she realized that the mouth touching her own felt unfamiliar and belonged to Henry. (YN) gasped while snapping her eyes open and pulled away. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

Henry took in her shocked expression and she thought she heard him say, "It's okay," but his lips didn't move.

(YN) looked to the side only to find Ben leaning against the door frame of the open patio door. Thoughts were racing through her mind, but she was unable to voice them. _What exactly does_ okay _mean? Is he about to get mad? Is he trying  to initiate a threesome with Henry? Or does he just want to watch me and him?_

Ben stepped onto the patio and ever so slowly headed to where (YN) and Henry were. He walked around the love seat sofa, stopping right behind her. He crouched down, his mouth right by her ear and told her lowly, "We wanted to apologize for sabotaging our win."

(YN) swallowed thickly. "What?" She wasn't sure she understood him correctly.

"Just sit back," Ben cooed and gently placed his hands on her shoulder to pull her back against the backrest. "Let us take care of you."

Henry cupped (YN)'s cheek and she turned toward him. The smile he gave her was warm and reassuring.

(YN) rested her face in his palm and closed her eyes. She needed a moment to process what was going on on Ben's patio. She knew they wouldn't do anything without her consent.

Her heart was pounding faster than usual and she felt hot. Hot from the humid air that seemingly had gotten even thicker and hot from the two men that were surrounding her, patiently waiting for her permission to touch her.

Touch her _how_ , she wondered. (YN) had pictured herself in bed on top of Ben, not _between_ him and Henry on his patio. She was too curious not to find out where this was going and nodded her head, agreeing to whatever they had planned in her absence.

Henry's hand left her face to unbutton her jeans. (YN) chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"Try to relax," Ben purred and only then did (YN) notice how much she had tensed up. She laughed shakily under her breath and focused, her eyes still closed, on Ben's fingers instead and the way they rubbed soothing circles on her arms.

Henry tugged on her jeans and she lifted her lower body off the sofa to help him slide them down her legs. He reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing her to look at him. "You okay?" (YN)'s corners of her mouth turned up and she nodded. Henry smiled back at her and set to taking off her panties next.

Ben's fingers had switched from rubbing circles on her arms to trailing them up and down. He started nibbling at her neck and (YN) tilted her head to the side to make it easier for him.

Her breathing was the only sound that could be heard on the otherwise quiet patio.

(YN) bit down hard on her lip when Henry's fingers brushed her clit. They moved a little and her back arched off the backrest while a soft cry of pleasure escaped her throat. Ben grabbed both of her wrists and pushed them down her sides, holding her still.

"Oh god," (YN) partly said, partly moaned when she felt a soft pinch and tried to roll her hips on Henry's fingers. He chuckled and did it again before sending new waves of pleasure through her body by plunging two fingers inside of (YN). Henry moved them in and out of her easily, precisely because of how turned on she was.

Her wanton cries were swallowed by Ben who had brought his lips to hers. "Touch me, Ben," she whispered into his mouth. Her voice was full of lust, leaving him no choice but to comply. He released her wrists and cupped her breasts. (YN) placed her hands on top of his immediately and guided his movements, urging him to grope her harder while digging her pointed fingernails into his skin. She cursed under her breath when Ben pinched her nipples over her top and bra.

(YN) panted. She was getting close. When Henry started using his tongue on her she lifted her back off the backrest, briefly breaking the kiss she was still sharing with Ben. She moved one of her hands to Henry's head and tugged on his hair, letting him know how good he was making her feel.

Henry groaned, the vibrations adding to (YN)'s already blissful state. He sucked her clit between his lips and circled it with his tongue while sliding his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. Both men knew (YN) was about to come, so Ben massaged her breasts with rough hands while Henry increased the pressure of his tongue on (YN)'s most sensitive part.

They sent her over the edge, one man licking her through her orgasm while the other one kissed her hungrily.

(YN) tried to return her breathing to normal and didn't even perceive how Henry got up and excused himself after saying, "Thanks for sharing, mate," to Ben.

She felt drained, but in a good way. In fact, she believed that no man--let alone two--had ever made her feel this aroused during oral sex before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know! :)


	8. (to) catch up on sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s barely any plot. I felt like people were disappointed in the lack of action Ben got in the last chapter so here you go, nothing but. . .  
> First Ben fucks (YN) goodnight and then he has breakfast if you know what I mean… *wiggles eyebrows*

Ben had rejoined (YN) on the sofa. He gently ran his thumb along the side of her face, starting by her temple and stopping by her jawline while watching her chest rise and fall slowly. She felt his hot breath on her skin when he blew air on her neck and she opened her eyes to find Ben inches away from her face. An adorable small smile graced his lips. (YN) turned her body sideways and wrapped her hands around Ben's neck. She pulled herself onto his lap with a little bit of his assistance and grinned at him once she had her knees on either side of his hips.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ben looked at her with that crooked smile that made her want to rip his jeans off. "Mh-hm. Couldn't you tell?" (YN) asked and rolled her lips together. He chuckled and moved his hands from her waist to caress her bare thighs. "I was a little distracted," Ben said lowly. He grabbed her hand and placed it over the bulge in his jeans. Looking down, (YN) felt his growing crotch under her palm. She eagerly applied more pressure, causing Ben to suck in a breath.

Their lips were almost touching when (YN) whispered, "I want your full attention, Ben." He leaned back a little to create some space between their torsos. His expression turned irresistibly dark and sent a shiver down her spine. "I didn't take you for an attention whore, (YN)," he growled. 

"Guess I'm full of surprises." Her voice was seductive and she ran her tongue along her lips, captivating Ben with the simple action. In an instant, he aggressively pressed his mouth to hers and squeezed her waist while (YN)'s hands went around his neck, avidly pulling him closer.

She started rocking against him, her movements having the desired effect: Ben moaned into her mouth and tightened his grip on her.

"You still owe me an orgasm," (YN) mumbled into their kiss, reminding him of what he'd promised her inside of his car. His chest rumbled from his laughter. "I like your appetite," Ben said and hooked his arms around her upper legs before raising from the love seat sofa. (YN) quickly snatched the bottle of tequila from the table before they disappeared inside the house, kissing hungrily.

Ben carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He pushed the handle down with his elbow before pushing the door open with his shoulder. His fingers found the light switch while (YN) giggled and gave the door a kick, causing it to click shut.

Ben crossed his bedroom and eased (YN) down onto the bed before climbing on top of her, supporting his weight on his hands. He smiled at (YN) and was about to lean in when she suddenly slid up the mattress. His face twisted with confusion.

She sat up on her elbows and waved with the tequila in her hands. Ben reached for the bottle but (YN) pulled it away, grinning. "Nuh-uh. Ladies first." He raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

She unscrewed the cap, but didn't bring the bottle to her lips. Instead she told Ben, "Lie on your back." He couldn't see her motive but did as requested, wondering what she had set her mind on doing.

(YN) pulled herself up and sat on his legs, holding her weight on her parted knees. Her hands slid under Ben's shirt before pushing it up. He watched her curiously, amusement dancing in his eyes.

When (YN) raised the bottle of tequila to his stomach he finally caught on to her little game and laughed under his breath. After her eyes had darted to his briefly to send him a wink, she trickled some of the liquor into his navel carefully, not wanting it to spill.

Still holding the bottle (YN) bent forward and lowered her head. Her tongue dipped into his belly button, licking the liquid up. Ben's hand reached out and cupped her cheek. He watched (YN)'s eyelashes flutter from his gentle touch and thought about how sexy she looked under the dim light and how undeniably hard she was making him. 

"Can I have a taste now?" Ben asked. However he didn't take the bottle (YN) was holding out for him, turning her sweet smile into a soft frown. Instead, he took her by surprise by grabbing her extended wrist. He sat up and pushed her down onto the mattress at the end of the bed. (YN)'s legs were spread and bent, exposing her still bare sex to him.

"I wasn't talking about the tequila, babe," Ben rasped while hovering above her, his crooked smile reappearing on his face. (YN)'s mouth fell open and she drew a sharp breath when she felt one of Ben's fingers run along her already wet slit. She had been oblivious of his hand reaching lower, but she definitely didn't miss how it emerged in front of his face.

(YN) was intrigued with Ben's fingertip disappearing inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed, savoring her arousal and she could swear she was getting even hotter just from watching him. Ben reached between her folds again but this time he brought his hand to (YN)'s mouth, not his. Her lips had a mind of their when they parted without her even realizing it.

Ben's finger plunged into her mouth and he couldn't break eye contact as (YN) licked off her own sexual excitement. She bared her teeth and gently bit the pad of his index finger. "You're really asking for it, aren't you?" The way Ben's words sounded coming off his lips made (YN) bite her lower lip. She nodded her head slowly. "I want you, Ben." His body instantly reacted to her candid confession and he started ripping off his clothes like he couldn't get them off fast enough.

Once naked, Ben pulled (YN)'s shirt over her head, wanting to be able to feel every inch of her skin. He unclasped her bra and yanked the straps down her arms, all gentleness gone. Ben was hungry for her body. He shoved (YN) back onto the mattress and pried her legs open greedily before driving his painfully erect length into her with a deep grunt escaping him. She pushed her head into the pillows and squeezed her eyes shut. Ben's thrusts were rough and aggressive, but so _so_ good. (YN) held on to his shoulders and instinctively dug her nails into his firm skin.

Ben's gaze was fixed on her as he continued to pound into her relentlessly. (YN)'s mouth stood open, but no sounds came out. Her expression let him know that she liked his hard thrusts as she seemed to be completely lost in the pleasure he was giving her. He claimed (YN)'s lips, sinking his teeth into her lower lip. Her body jumped and she moaned wantonly when Ben's fingers started teasing her clit. He rubbed her furiously and (YN) briefly wondered whether he was trying to impress her, making sure her building orgasm would be more intense than the one Henry had let her have.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it really was Ben knowing how to touch her--either way--the orgasm that washed over her body was intense and she never wanted it to stop. . .

* * *

For the first time in her life, (YN) truly looked like she had just been fucked. Her hair was tousled, her eyes glossy--blame the tequila--and her lips swollen from Ben's greedy assault at her mouth. She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

Ben was lying on the bed with his arms crossed behind his back, the comforter already covering half of his body. He had given (YN) one of his shirts to wear without her having to ask. She could have just put on the one she brought in her bag; but she had liked his offer much more.

She stood in the doorway and let her eyes wander over his torso shamelessly. Ben sent (YN) a lazy smile. "Come here," he said softly. She crossed the room and climbed onto the bed, under the blanket that Ben was holding up. She scooted closer to him and laid her head onto his chest while his arm moved around her back. "You know," Ben started, "I was really surprised that you agreed to come here tonight. I really didn't think you would wanna see me again."

(YN) lifted her head to look at him; he already had his eyes closed.

"So thank you."

She smiled and rested her head back onto his chest. "You're saying that like I didn't get anything out of it," (YN) quietly teased and squealed when Ben squeezed her ribs in a playful manner. "Watch it," he warned, but she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sorry," (YN) whispered. Comfortable silence fell between the two of them. She sighed contently and started tracing the outlines of the tattoo on Ben's shoulder with her finger. He hummed--it sounded almost like a chuckle--and blindly reached for the light switch.

* * *

(YN) was pulled from her sleep slowly and gently. At first she didn't even comprehend that she was awake, let alone that the good feeling she had down there was caused by Ben.

She moaned and turned her head to the side, subconsciously bucking her hips up a little, meeting the pressure that was applied to her folds. Not until Ben sucked her clit between his lips did she jolt up, panting. He laughed quietly and grinned at her from between her legs. "Good morning."

Ben's words had (YN) laugh as well and she let her head fall back onto the pillows. "Good indeed," she agreed and closed her eyes again, enjoying how his mouth caressed and massaged her folds tenderly. "Oh god." (YN) could hear her own ragged breathing. She clung to the bed sheets and couldn't believe how Ben had decided to wake her up, but thanked him buy coming undone moaning his name.

When (YN)'s eyes opened they immediately landed on a smug-looking Ben. She giggled and swatted his chest before taking his face between her hands, brushing her thumb over the mole beneath his left eye.

"That little giggle is going to get you fucked," he said with an intensity that made her eyes go wide.

"But not right now. My assistant tried to get a hold of me. I gotta give her a call," Ben said, causing (YN) to pout and pucker out her bottom lip. His laughter echoed through the room. "Don't look at me like that." He kissed her lips quickly. "I'll allay your hunger later."

(YN) watched him climb out of bed and disappear into the hallway. She rolled onto her side and stayed like that for a little while, thinking about how unreal the whole situation felt. 

* * *

"Good morning, me lady. Come sit." Henry beamed at (YN) when she walked inside the kitchen, showered and dressed. He pulled a chair out for her at the kitchen table and motioned her over. "Morning, Henry," (YN) smiled shyly and took the seat that he offered her. Since she was no longer drunk, she definitely felt awkward about what had happened the night before. Henry seemed unfazed, so (YN) decided she didn't have to worry about it either. If he was cool with it then so was she. Something else started to make her feel uneasy though.

"Is Ben still on the phone?" she asked, getting a little nervous. Both times he had ended a call while she had been with him he had treated her poorly. Who knew; he could barge into the room, yelling, and kick her out. "I think so," Henry said and poured (YN) a coffee. She thanked him and was about to take a sip when Ben entered the kitchen. He looked between Henry and (YN) and heaved a sigh. She frowned, Henry doing the same. "What is it, mate?"

"Well," Ben began, making his way to (YN) at the table. "We've been spotted at the store together. There are pictures of us," he explained and plopped down onto a chair. (YN) stared at Ben in shock. "The three of us, or. . .?" Henry inquired. Ben shook his head.

"I'm sorry," (YN) blurted out, causing him to look at her in wonderment. "About what?" She didn't know why she had said that. She just feared Ben would blame her or something. "It's not your fault. And I don't care." (YN) forced a smile. Ben leaned over the table to reach for her hand. "Hey," he soothed. "I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking." A sense of relief filled her.

"Let's just eat," Henry piped up and set down plates of food on the table. "I already did," Ben said, sending (YN) a wink. She flushed and quickly busied herself with peeling a banana. It took Henry a moment to understand what Ben had been hinting at, but when he did, he groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start some rumors or something? Idk.


	9. (to) go down on sb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Ben x Henry x (YN) action. Last time, I promise!

(YN) was reading the newspaper Henry had brought in. She absently raised her hand to her mouth that was holding the peeled banana and bit a piece off. She was oblivious of the two men glancing at her. It was not until (YN) looked up to reach for her mug that she became aware of their eyes on her. To her left, Henry cleared his throat showing uneasy embarrassment of being caught staring and quickly picked up his fork to begin eating. To her right, however, Ben continued his shameless gaze.

"Stop staring," (YN) said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm not staring."

"Is there something wrong then?" (YN) asked with feigned perplexity. She knew very well why Ben couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Apart from the banana between your lips instead of my dick? Nope, all good," he said, grinning, "Right, Henry?" (YN)'s jaw dropped open and Henry choked on whatever he had wanted to swallow when he heard Ben's casual words.

"For fuck's sake, Ben, I'm trying to eat here," Henry said after having recovered. "Oh please, don't tell me you weren't thinking the exact same thing. I saw you staring at her." Henry's and (YN)'s eyes met briefly. He brought his glass to his face and mumbled something unintelligible that sounded like "I wasn't staring" before taking a gulp of his water.

"I bet you were thinking about her words from last night," Ben continued, "What exactly did you say again, (YN)?" She knew what she had said, but was unable to find her voice, too stunned by his boldness. "I'm sure you remember," he pressed, "no need to be shy now." But (YN)'s silence had nothing to do with shyness. Her mind was flooded with pictures of her going down on both Ben and Henry at the same time and it left her mouth parched.

"I'll help you along. You said you liked to swallow, didn't you?" Ben smiled his signature crooked smile. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head like he had just won an argument. (YN) gulped and slowly nodded her head. "Care to prove it and return our favor?"

(YN) looked to Henry. He seemed to be a little unsure of the situation himself. It was easy to have some fun in a threesome while alcohol was flowing through your system, washing away all decency.  She glimpsed down at Henry's crotch before her eyes moved back up to his face; she noticed that his eyes were fixed on her lips.

"Henry?" (YN) managed to break through his haze. "Er. . . Yes?" Henry's voice was higher than usual.

"Do you . . . _want_ me to return the favor?"

He blew out a small breath and rubbed the back of his neck. (YN) got a glimpse of his arm muscles constricting in the process. "I'm not turning down a blowjob if that's what you're asking." He chuckled. "And offering." There was a brief silence in which (YN) decided whether she should go through with it or not. There were no strings attached. Just a woman hanging out with two celebrities hard to resist while indulging in some pleasure. _Yeah, right._ Even to (YN) that sounded totally made up--too unreal to be true, but also too unreal not to make the most of.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," (YN) laughed and inhaled deeply, "but I am." She pushed her chair back and got up, holding her hand out to Henry. The smiles he always gave her were different from the ones she received from Ben: Henry's smiles were sweet and infectious whereas Ben's smiles were more ambiguous and mysterious. (YN) liked either one.

Henry took her hand, rose to his feet and let her guide him over to where Ben was still sitting. Ben's face twisted with confusion.

"I wasn't planning on neglecting you, Ben," (YN) said sweetly and sank to her knees in front of both men. That seemed to shut them up. She reached for Henry's clothes first, pulling down both the shorts and boxers he was wearing down his toned legs where they pooled at his feet. His member was already slightly erect, and while (YN) was unbuttoning Ben's jeans with her left hand, her right hand started jerking Henry to get him fully hard. She admired them for not finding any of this awkward--or at least not letting any embarrassment show. Then again, they had probably seen each other naked plenty of times. (YN) pushed her thoughts away and started working the two men. She folded her right hand around Henry's hard-on and took its tip into her mouth, drawing little circles with her tongue on top of it. Henry instantly reached for (YN)'s face to caress her cheek.

Her left hand did a few languid up and down strokes to get Ben going, but he barely paid any attention to her slow movements. Instead, (YN)'s playful tongue pleasuring Henry engrossed him. She gently started suckling on Henry's head, her tongue not failing to add some extra sensations. His mouth stood open as he looked down at her, soft groans escaping him every now and then. (YN) tenderly ran her left thumb over Ben's tip, becoming aware of his pre-cum. She spread it some more before sliding her fist over his erection firmly. It wasn't easy to focus on Henry and Ben equally, but (YN) apparently did a satisfactory job given that both men were moaning from her touch.

When she started bobbing her head to take Henry's cock all the way into her mouth she felt Ben's shaft twitch between her fingers. (YN) therefore gripped his penis firmly in her hand and kept a tight hold as she moved her fist up and down his shaft, eager to please them to the same extent. She wanted to make them come one by one though so that she could swallow twice, keeping her word.

It was Henry's turn first. (YN) massaged his tip with her tongue and lips, using a lot of pressure. Her hand on Ben became lazy for the time being while her hand on Henry's dick increased its movement. Henry's breathing got heavy and he threw his head back, humming quietly when he finally came, allowing (YN) to swallow his cum. She panted slightly but didn't waste any time to shuffle between Ben's legs next. "Your turn," she said with a small grin before lowering her head to his crotch and letting her mouth skillfully get him to release as well.

(YN) leaned back, sat on her knees and ran the palm of her hand over her lips, wiping away the saliva and cum that had accumulated around her mouth a little. Henry had already slid his clothes back up his legs. He handed her a napkin before holding out both of his hands in order to help her get up from the floor. (YN) let Henry pull her to her feet. She stood there feeling a little awkward, but Ben, who had also redressed properly, quickly wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled (YN) onto his lap. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her close. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, planting a soft kiss to her skin that tickled because of his stubble. (YN) giggled and squirmed in Ben's hold. "Stop," she whined and tried to push against his chest. He loosened his grip and allowed her to create some space between the two of them. (YN) placed her arms on top of Ben's shoulders and smiled at him shyly.

"How do you always manage to do that?" Ben asked, causing (YN) to frown. "Do what?" she wondered. Ben chuckled. "Going from lustful to embarrassed within moments. You just shamelessly sucked me and Henry and now here you are blushing because you're sitting on my lap." (YN) pressed her lips together and averted her eyes from Ben's. "I don't want you to think I'm some kind of whore," she admitted sheepishly. He furrowed his brows. "You're not saying this because I called you a whore yesterday, are you? I wasn't serious. That was just me talking dirty."

"No, I know. It's just. . . I've never done anything like this. Sleeping with a man I barely know. An older one at that. And. . . you know."

"Hey," Ben started, taking (YN)'s chin between his fingers to make her look at him. "I told you I'd allay your hunger. We're just having fun." (YN) laughed.

"Speaking of which," Henry who had listened in on their conversation, piped up, "What are our plans for today? I have to be at the airport by 8, but I'm already packed so let's go do something before that, yeah?"

Ben looked around (YN). "What do you have in mind?"

"Show me the city? You always go on about how beautiful Savannah is. I'd like to see for myself. Let's go downtown."

After finishing breakfast without any further interruptions, (YN), Ben and Henry got inside Ben's silver Land Rover LR4. "You sure this car won't draw any unnecessary attention to us?" (YN) teased from the passenger seat. The car was too cliche not to reveal celebrities when its doors would open. The only thing it missed was the typical black color. Ben just grinned at her and shifted the gear lever into "Reverse" to back out of the garage.

During the drive Henry was busy with answering emails on his phone while (YN) was watching the passing landscape, switching radio stations every once in a while. Ben had put his right hand over (YN)'s left knee and inattentively brushed his thumb over her jeans. She liked how he was doing it without thinking about it, as if it was normal for them to be in the car together--almost like a couple, but (YN) knew she couldn't afford to think that way, let alone start having actual romantic feelings for Ben. They were screwing, nothing more.

_Right?_   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos, you wonderful people.


	10. (to) go for a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little stroll through Savannah and a first encounter with paparazzi.

Given that Henry had sat behind (YN) during the car ride he was the one to open the passenger door for her. He even offered her his hand so that she could hold on to it while mastering getting out of the high Range Rover gracefully.

“Did you bring any shades?” Ben asked, coming around the car. He was clearly speaking to (YN) as Henry had already slipped on a pair. “Er, no, I didn’t.” Savannah might not have been the Sunshine State, but that didn’t stop the sun from beating down on Georgia constantly. To (YN)’s defense, it was dark when she had packed her bag the night before. Sunglasses would have been the last thing on her list. “I got an extra pair,” Ben said, placing his hands on (YN)’s hips to move her to the side. He opened the glove compartment and handed her some specs moments later. “Here you go, sweetie.” She tried hiding the smile that was creeping onto her face from the pet name Ben had used. He probably hadn’t even noticed it.

Henry stepped onto the sidewalk and started inserting coins into the parking meter. “Don’t bother with that, Henry,” Ben called over, “I’m going to get a parking ticket anyway. This spot is only for two hours. We’ll be here longer than that, so screw it.” Henry laughed. “How many tickets have you stacked by now? Can you even keep count?” he teased.

Fortunately, Henry couldn’t see how Ben was rolling his eyes at him. “Whatever, man. Let’s go and be tourists. (YN)? Care to take us to your favorite square? That is… if you can find it.” He sent her a crooked smile.

(YN) scoffed at him, but she couldn’t keep up her grim expression for long, remembering the day they had met and how Ben had followed her to make sure she would actually make it to that little boutique and how they had sat down in Chippewa Square.

“All right, follow me,” (YN) said and started leading the way. With a couple of strides, Ben caught up to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. Henry followed behind, taking some pictures every once in a while, apparently already enchanted by Savannah’s charm. The cobblestone streets alone were a sight to see while strolling beneath the massive oak trees that flourished all around the area.

“Guys, wait! Look at this!” (YN) and Ben turned around, coming upon an excited-looking Henry. He had reached up to cover part of the name on a street sign with his large hand. “Wayne Street,” he laughed, “Looks like you picked the right city to live in, mate. I need to have a picture of you with this- could make for some great promo later.” “Okay,” Ben shrugged his shoulders and took Henry’s place, covering the _E_ just like he had done.

(YN) had no idea what they were on about. She just watched them and tried to make sense of the in-joke the two were sharing.

“You got Instagram, (YN)?” Henry asked incidentally.

“I do, yeah.”

“Mind if I follow you?” _Most definitely not._ “Here, take my phone and type in your username.” He gave her his cell and (YN) looked for her own profile. She hit the follow button and returned the device to Henry. “Thanks. I’ll stalk you later.” He winked and (YN) laughed, but worried for a moment whether she had photos on there that she should delete to avoid embarrassing herself in front of the outrageously handsome man that was Henry Cavill.

(YN) kind of expected Ben to get out his phone as well so that they could follow each other, too, but maybe social media wasn’t really his thing and he just had an account because his management had told him to sign up.

They hadn’t been walking for long when Henry stopped for another discovery he had made. “This city has clearly taken sides,” he said, pointing to a wrought-iron post that had been plunged into the soil next to a tree. “Or been warned.” The sign hanging from the post on a chain was a bat. Underneath the bat it read “beware” in blanked out capital letters.

“Come on, Ben, can’t miss out on this one,” Henry sang, gesturing to the ground. “Seriously?” Ben sighed, took off his sunglasses and crouched down next to the sign. “A little more appreciation for your biggest fan here would be nice,” Henry scolded. “Now give me a happy face for the camera.” Ben purposely forced a smile, prompting Henry to lower his phone, revealing his scoff. “Come on, man. A real one.”

Ben chuckled, satisfied that he had successfully annoyed Henry. He did smile a real smile the second time around though.

“Can someone explain to me what is going on here?” (YN) started, “Are you guys obsessed with Batman or something?”

Putting on his shades again, Ben righted himself to a standing position and made his way back to where she was standing. Henry appeared on her other side so she took the opportunity to link arms with both of them simultaneously as they continued on their way, falling into step next to one another.

“I told you that we finished a movie together,” Ben said, making it more sound like a question as he was looking down at (YN), but all she could see was her own reflection. “Yes?” she encouraged. “It’s a new DC movie. He’s Superman,” he pointed at Henry, “Obviously. And I’m the new Batman.”

(YN)’s jaw fell open and she clumsily tripped over a brick that was loose in the sidewalk. Good for her that Henry and Ben prevented her fall. “Are you serious? I mean I know _he_ ’s the Man Of Steel, but _you_? Playing Bruce Wayne? That’s amazing! Batman’s always been my fave!” Henry groaned whereas Ben triumphantly held his fist up. “Speaking of faves, we’re here,” (YN) said and pointed straight ahead.

“Withfield Square? Let me guess, it’s your favorite because of that thing there,” Ben said, nodding towards the Victorian gazebo that stood in the center of the open space. (YN) nodded, a bright smile on her lips. It was the perfect romantic spot for weddings and the square itself was presided by a beautiful gothic church. “It is quite pretty,” Henry agreed.

As the three of them made for the gazebo, (YN) couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched. She scanned the area, but found no one that was paying attention to them in particular so she just shrugged it off.

Henry asked her to take a picture of him he could send to his mother and after doing that for him he insisted on also taking a picture of her and Ben together. They stood behind the handrail. Ben placed an arm around her shoulder while (YN) draped hers over his back.

“All right, guys, all done,” Henry called out. “Where to next?”

“Your turn, Ben. Take us to your favorite spot downtown,” (YN) said and waved around with her hand. “As you wish,” Ben answered and wrapped his fingers around her wrist and brought her hand to his lips, pecking it lightly.

Walking through the historic district under the dappled light, a natural phenomenon caused by the canopies of the majestic oaks feathered with Spanish moss, they headed to where Ben was taking them.

“Lafayette Square,” Henry read the name on the sign in front of the square. “Oh wow,” he commented when his eyes landed on the big cathedral overlooking and facing the open space. Ben walked past Henry, heading for the focal point, a large fountain. 

“I like to come here after finishing my rounds in Forsyth Park. Nothing like dipping your feet in the water after a long run. Actually (YN),” he said while taking off his shoes and stepping into the water barefooted, “This is where I was headed to intentionally on that day I met you. You still looked kinda lost so that’s how I ended up taking you to that little store.”

“I didn’t need to know that,” (YN) complained and bent down, dipped her hand into the water and splashed Ben with it. Most of the drops landed on his t-shirt. “All I’m saying is I chose you over this,” he elaborated with a grin.

“I’m touched,” (YN) laughed and watched Henry get into the fountain as well. She sat down on the rim and just ran her hand through the cold water a couple of times. Frowning, she looked up: Henry and Ben were facing away from her, whispering. When they turned around and revealed their mischievous smirks, (YN) quickly jumped to her feet and took a step back. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Too late,” Ben mumbled and both him and Henry darted forward. They climbed over the rim and ran after (YN). She didn’t stand a chance against Henry’s legs as he quickly caught up to her, threw his arms around her waist and carried her back to the fountain. “No, guys! Please don’t!” she shrieked, laughing, as Ben grabbed her legs and they slowly turned her upside down. “No!” (YN) cried out and tried to pull herself up on Henry’s arms as they lowered her nearer to the water surface. “Sorry, sweetie, but you looked a little hot,” Ben said.

The sunglasses fell off her face, the result of her struggling in their hold. (YN) was glad she didn’t wear a skirt, otherwise she would have flashed the other people strolling around and those who had stopped to witness her doom. (YN) let out a pathetic whine and to her surprise they placed her back onto her feet, no harm down. She swatted both of them. “You jerks!” They both chuckled. “We couldn’t resist,” Henry said. “Yeah, we’re sorry, (YN),” Ben added. “Let us buy you lunch, okay?” (YN) puffed and reached for the shades, fishing them out of the water.

“You’re not really mad, are you?” Henry asked while putting his socks and shoes back on. “Don’t mess with my hair,” (YN) simply stated, but broke into a smile. “Got it,” he assured her and when Ben had his socks and shoes on as well, they let Ben show them his favorite restaurant downtown: Rocks on the Roof on River Street. The rooftop lounge was atop a hotel with a terrific view of the Savannah waterfront.

They ordered their drinks just as quickly as they had been seated. Ben placed his hand over (YN)’s thigh and she leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder as they studied the menu together. Henry tried to secretly snatch another picture of them, but his sound was on, giving him away. “Oh. I was trying to capture the view,” he explained. Ben nodded his head. “Of course you were, Henry.”

They mostly ate their food in comfortable silence, until (YN) became aware of the other guests staring in the direction of their table shamelessly. “You get used to it,” Henry said, following her gaze. “I doubt it,” (YN) laughed.

When the waiter returned after having swiped Ben’s credit card she seemed to want to say something apart from “Have a good one”, but refrained from doing so.

“Great,” Ben grumbled as he studied the slip the waitress had left for him to sign. “What is it,” Henry demanded. “There’s people waiting down there,” Ben said sliding the copy across the table. Henry picked it up, read whatever messaged had been scribbled down before handing it to (YN).

_Thank you for lunching with us! :)_

_There’s a crowd downstairs trying to get in because people have spotted you downtown. Thought I’d give you a heads-up!_

While (YN) was reading the little note, Ben called his driver and bodyguard respectively to explain the situation to him. “I know I said I wouldn’t need you this weekend, but can you come pick us up on River Street? I have Henry and (YN) with me and I don’t know how bad it is. We’re at the Bohemian Hotel.”

(YN) looked a little uneasy so Henry reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. "Don’t worry. We’ve handled worse in LA.” He smiled at her reassuringly.

“Great, thanks. See you in a bit,” Ben said and ended the call. “Let’s go, Mike lives close by, he should be here any minute.” He left an extra generous tip and the three of them got up.

(YN) stood between Henry and Ben while the elevator was taking them to the main floor. When the doors slid open, Henry took her hand in his. She looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head. “Put on your sunglasses,” Ben said and they made their way to the exit. The moment they set foot outside the hotel, they were hit with flashes of cameras and people started calling Henry and Ben’s name. (YN) was thankful she had her eyes covered as they pushed through the crowd. Mike met them halfway and urged people to make room and step aside.

Paparazzi seemed to be there as well, as Ben was showered with a bunch of questions. “How’s Jennifer?” “How’s the divorce going for you?” “Hey Ben, who’s that girl?” “Is she another nanny?” “Are you two sharing a girlfriend?”

“Ignore them,” Henry mumbled into (YN)’s ear as he felt her slowing down a little. He was walking behind her and had put his hands on both of her shoulders protectively to guide her and shield her from view a little.

They disappeared into the car Mike had come in and drove off. The vehicle had tinted windows so all three of them took off their sunglasses.

Ben twisted his neck to look at (YN) sitting next to Henry in the back seat. “You okay there?” he asked, searching her eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She would have lied if she had said otherwise. Admittedly, (YN) had enjoyed the attention just a little bit too much as it had sent some sort of thrill through her body. Ben nodded before turning back around.

Mike dropped them off at where Ben had parked and to everyone’s surprise, he did not have a ticket. “Man, I love this city,” Ben said as he got behind the steering wheel to drive back to his house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks - as always - for all the kudos you guys leave. I don't take it for granted :)


	11. (to) escape reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry leaves for England, so Ben and (YN) get to spend the rest of the weekend alone. He finds out a little more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are in for a treat and it's all because of you! 
> 
> Decided to celebrate reaching 100 kudos with a long ass chapter, so please, enjoy. :)

Savannah’s streets were busy. The drive to Ben’s house nearly took an hour, leaving Ben, Henry and (YN) solely enough time to fetch Henry’s luggage before hitting the road again so that Henry wouldn’t miss his flight.

Driving off Hampton Island wasn’t more time-consuming than usual given the private location of the community, and fortunately the interstate had cleared so the three of them reached the airport on time without being held up by another traffic jam. Before finding a parking spot, Ben let (YN) and Henry hop out of the car in front of the entrance so that Henry didn’t have to drag his suitcase through the car lot.

(YN) spontaneously used the moment alone with Henry to ask him a question that was on her mind, nagging her, ever since they had left the hotel downtown.

“Henry, there’s something I need to ask you,” she started, looking behind her shoulder to make sure it was still just the two of them.

“What’s up?”

“Why did you make me hold your hand earlier?” (YN) didn’t expect the words to sound so repulsive coming out of her mouth, like it had been a terrible experience to hold hands with him.

“Um…” Henry laughed nervously, “I kind of acted on impulse there, not gonna lie. I did it to protect Ben, I guess.” His confession made her frown. “Protect him from what?” (YN) asked.

“You know he and Jennifer are getting a divorce, right?” He waited for her to nod before continuing, “So, he has to deal with a lot of crap lately. I just thought it’d be easier if the tabloids made us out to be dating than you two. I’m sorry, (YN), I shouldn’t have done it without your consent.” He sent her an apologetic smile.

“Oh. Okay. I thought maybe Ben had come up with the idea, (YN) admitted which led to Henry giving her a confused look. "No, it was mine. Why? Did he say something to you?” She saw Ben walk through the sliding door and decided to drop the subject. “No, he didn’t. Never mind,” (YN) smiled at Henry to show him there was no greater meaning behind her curiosity.

“Ready to go home?” Ben asked. “Absolutely,” Henry laughed as they made their way over to the baggage check-in. The lady at the shelter obviously recognized him as he heaved his suitcase onto the belt. (YN) couldn’t blame her for her flustered state. He looked even better from close up than on camera.

“(YN), it was lovely meeting you,” Henry said as they stood in front of the Security Screening. “You, too,” (YN) answered and let him pull her in for a hug. “Don’t fall for him,” Henry whispered into her ear while squeezing her lightly. She tensed up unwillingly, wanting to ask what he meant by that. “Don’t fall for him” as in “ _He’s going to break your heart_ ” or as in “ _Watch out, he’s using you._ ”

“You take care of yourself,” Henry said for Ben to hear when he pulled away. “I will. Have a good flight,” (YN) quickly tried to hide her racing thoughts and watched the two men exchange goodbyes as well. “Thanks for having me, mate.”

“Anytime. Gimme a call when you land and say hi to your mom for me, yeah?”

“You got it. See ya in a couple of weeks. All right… I had a great time with you two. (YN), thanks for hanging with us and… you know,” Henry said, blushing, and the three of them broke into laughter. “Thanks for inviting me,” she answered and waved at Henry while he disappeared in the line of people waiting to go through airport security.

“So, alone at last.” Ben draped his right arm across (YN)’s shoulders and her left arm curved around his waist instinctively. “Are you going to spend another night?” he asked as they headed for the car lot. She wanted to and even though Henry’s words wouldn’t leave her thoughts, she agreed. (YN) wanted to stay in her Ben-bubble. She could sleep with him without falling in love. No reason to unnecessarily worry about developing feelings. At least that’s what she kept telling herself.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Ben said and pressed a kiss to (YN)’s temple. “We should stop by the store though if we don’t wanna starve.”

“Let’s go to a different one, okay?” she suggested. “We can stop at a grocery store near my neighborhood. It’s kind of on the way and the store is usually quiet and we don’t have to worry about being seen together.”

Ben looked irritated and stopped walking, not opening his car although they had reached it. “Worry about being seen together? I don’t really care about that. Do you?” (YN) shrugged her shoulders then shook her head.

“That’s settled then. Now get in,” he unlocked his Range Rover, “So I can take you back to my place.” She obliged, already looking forward to what they would do at his house, the look on his face saying it all.

As it turned out they really did cook for the time being. They had carried the grocery bags inside and once everything had been put away they had started by chopping some vegetables.

“Ah, shit!” Ben exclaimed and (YN) thought he had cut himself. “I gotta call my kids, (YN). It’s bed time, I gotta tell them good night.” She noticed how uncomfortable he looked mentioning his children to her. And to be honest (YN) had totally forgotten that he was a parent. “Go ahead, I’ll take care of dinner.”

“You sure? I’m gonna be a while. I wanna hear about their day and-”

“Go!” (YN) insisted, followed by a laugh. “Take your time. I promise I won’t set your kitchen on fire.” Ben sent her a smile before leaving the room for some privacy. She turned on the television mounted to the wall, found a music channel and continued preparing dinner.

By the time Ben was back, (YN) had the chicken in the upper oven, the sweet potatoes in the lower oven, and the vegetables steaming on the stove. He watched her clean the counters, amused that she was unaware of his presence as she moved her body to the slow song that was playing. Ben walked up behind her, took the rag from her, throwing it into the sink, and turned her around to face him. He placed his hands around her waist while giving her an encouraging look. (YN) put her arms around his neck, not necessarily confidently. “I don’t know how to dance like this,” she confessed quietly. “Good. Me neither. I mean, I do, but this isn’t Dancing With The Stars, so just follow my lead,” Ben said and started swaying. (YN) couldn’t help but laugh when she followed his movements. The egg timer went off, ending their short-term dance that was more of a longer hug anyway.

After dinner they tried to settle on a movie. To (YN)’s dismay Ben didn’t want to watch one of his. She couldn’t really blame him, but had hoped she could convince him with a kiss that she drew out purposely. He did welcome her attempt to persuade him, but it gave him other ideas of what he’d rather be doing than watching a film: her.

They managed to reach his bedroom without knocking any furniture over in the process and stumbled towards his bed, ridding each other of their clothes with rushed hands. (YN) lay down on the bed and pulled Ben down with her. The way he buried himself into her without hesitation gave her reason to believe he’d pound in and out of her relentlessly immediately. But when Ben stilled and his eyes darted between her eyes and lips she couldn’t help but look at him quizzically. What occupied his thoughts? He dipped his head, still not moving and touched her mouth to his. (YN) parted her lips, making their kisses more passionate as their tongues slid across one another’s.

It felt like forever until she felt Ben circle his hips slowly before pulling out and pushing back in, the hurry he was in before completely gone and replaced by calmness, like he was savoring the moment as their eyes locked. (YN) wondered if this was what sleeping with him was like when he wasn’t drunk. She couldn’t shake the feeling that his careful, slow movements held more meaning than just sex.

Ben stopped thrusting anew and pressed his head against her shoulder. (YN)’s fingers tangled themselves in his hair, rubbing his scalp while her other hand rubbed his arm up and down. When Ben pulled himself up again, he rotated his hips once more before moving in and out of her, increasing his pace slightly.

(YN)’s hands went around him and she trailed her nails down his back, grazing his skin lightly, with no intention to leave marks. Ben’s thrusts quickened and deepened, filling her completely, finally drawing moans from their mouths as their love-making slowly became more heated.

The next morning (YN) woke up before Ben and managed to roll him off her and untangle their legs without waking him up. She needed to use the bathroom, but since she was already in there, also ended up brushing her teeth to get rid off her morning breath. Ben was a celebrity after all and the impeccable impression he gave off did make her want to at least _try_ to keep up with him.

Ben had changed position while (YN) was gone. He had moved from lying on his side to lying on his back. She quietly crawled back under the sheets and huddled up against his chest. His left arm that had previously rested on the pillow right next to his head went around her back and she felt him plant a soft kiss to the top of her head that lay just beneath his chin. (YN) gave his upper body a squeeze and snuggled into his warm embrace. She stayed awake and listened to Ben’s deep breathing, enjoying the simplicity of the moment. (YN) had nowhere to be but with him on that Sunday. They stayed like that until he let out a long yawn, causing (YN) to look up at him. “Morning,” he rasped, his voice thick with sleep. “It’s almost noon,” she giggled. He glanced at her with only one of his hazel eyes opened. “Weekends are meant for sleeping in,” came Ben’s justification. “I’m not complaining; just saying,” she told him with a small grin. Ben chuckled and stretched his arms out before bringing them around (YN) again.

“What do you wanna do today?” Ben asked.

She took a moment to reply. “This,” she realized and pressed her head into his chest for emphasis. His mouth escaped an amused sound before (YN) felt his fingers in her hair, gently massaging her scalp. “Mind doing _this_ on a boat?” Her head snapped up. “You have a boat?” The look he gave her clearly read ‘duh’ and (YN) swatted his shoulder in return. “I own a waterfront property, (YN), of course I have a boat,” Ben laughed. She pulled the blanket over her head and he could hear her mumble something like “Freaking rich people.” He started poking her ribs causing her to gasp for breath while laughing, squealing and squirming. “I didn’t mean it! Stop! Please! Ben, I’m sorry! Ah, stop!” (YN) begged, their laughs blending together until he finally ceased tickling her and only her panting could be heard in his bedroom. Ben hovered over her and leaned down for a kiss. “When did you brush your teeth?” he asked in wonderment.

“Let’s shower,” (YN) suggested in order to avoid answering his question and slid out from under him, scurrying into the ensuite. Ben stayed with his arms propped up on the mattress, laughing at (YN)’s embarrassment before following her. She had already stepped under the spray of hot water and was wetting her hair when Ben appeared right in front of her. He grabbed her by her waist and captured her lips with his. Her arms went around his neck so he could lift her up. He pressed her back against the shower wall and (YN) quickly wrapped her thighs around his hips, crossing her legs for support. Her hand reached between their bodies to grip his length, pumping him slowly. Ben groaned and pressed his forehead against hers. “I’m gonna fuck you all day.” He felt her nodding. “Does that sound good?” he asked and pushed into her core. “Mmh… Feels good,” (YN) breathed, her fingers wrapping around his biceps, in no way encircling them, given how jacked he was.

Ben reached down and rubbed her where their bodies joined. “So good.” (YN)’s moans filled the bathroom as he rubbed her clit in tighter circles while moving his hips to thrust in and out of her until she was a shaking mess and no longer in charge of the cries that escaped her lips.

* * *

(YN) was hugging Ben from behind with her arms snaked around his neck, as he sat behind the helm, speeding across the water. She pressed her cheek against his, careful not to knock off his sunglasses.

When Ben had told (YN) that he owned a boat, he had absolutely downplayed. His so-called boat was fancier than she could have imagined. The cabin held a mini kitchen and bathroom, and a somewhat spacious sitting area.

“What do you say: Is this the right spot?” Ben asked, already slowing down. “Yeah,” (YN) replied and straightened her back. The view was beautiful. The water sparkled from the rays of sunshine and would continue to do so all day since there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. She could see houses and trees on the other side of the lake, but so far, they were the only ones out on the water.

“Do you think I can take off my shirt?” (YN) asked. She was no fan of visible tanning lines. “Absolutely,” Ben said, his tone revealing that he wanted her upper body bare for other reasons. She cocked her head to the side and called him out. “You just want to see me naked.”

Ben got up and closed the distance between them. “So what if I do?” he husked and pressed his mouth to hers, his fingers bringing the hem of her shirt up. He broke their kiss to pull the garment over her head. “You’re the captain,” (YN) said lowly, causing Ben’s crooked smile to show on his lips. “That’s right, I am,” he agreed and his hands went around her back to unclasp her bra before sliding the straps down her arms tenderly, and letting her underwear fall to their feet. Ben gave her breasts a squeeze and with a pinch to both of her nipples he left her standing on deck before disappearing into the cabin.

(YN) smiled to herself while sliding her shorts down her legs before picking her bag off the floor. She couldn’t remember the last time she had checked her calls and messages. She scrolled through the texts; most of them from her friends. They had obviously recognized her on the photos that had been posted online. Sam’s message made her chuckle the most.

**Guess you two are fucking again? ;)**

Without (YN) noticing, Ben returned and she felt something ice-cold press into her back. She was so startled by the sudden touch that she jumped forward, a loud gasp drawn from her, and let her phone slip from her fingers, sending it falling into the water.

“Oh shit!” Ben exclaimed and put down his canned coke to wrap his arms around (YN)’s stomach to stop her from jumping after her device. “No! Let go off me!” She struggled in his hold, knowing all too well that her phone was already way out of reach, probably sinking to the surface of the lake. “I’ll get you a new one!” Her body went stock-still and Ben loosened his grip on her, taking hold of her wrist to turn her to face him. “No, it’s fine. It’s just a phone,” (YN) said with a blank expression. ‘Just a phone.”

“Then why are you crying?” Ben asked, causing her to reach up and feel the moisture beneath her eyes. He was right. She didn’t even notice that tears had started running down her face. “I don’t know,” she chocked and broke into sobs. His hand moved to the back of her head and gently guided her head down to cry on his chest. “Sh… Sh… I promise I’ll buy you a new one. Your data can be transferred, nothing’s lost.” But the loss of her pictures and messages was not the reason behind her tears.

“It’s not that,” (YN) cried, hating that she was being emotional in front of him. “It’s stupid, really.” Ben tilted her chin up. “It’s not stupid if it makes you cry. Tell me,” he encouraged and she sobbed out to him how her father had abandoned his family, that he was the reason they had moved back to Georgia, that she had to drop out of university and start anew, that he had never called or even tried to get in touch with (YN), and that the phone was the only thing she had left of him, even though it barely worked. But she was used to things being broken.

(YN) felt awkward and embarrassed sharing the ugly divorce she had to witness with Ben, but she welcomed his gentle strokes across her back. He had paid attention to her every word while running his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears that wouldn’t stop running down her face. “I’m so sorry,” Ben said when (YN) stopped talking and tightly held her to his chest again. He didn’t say anything else, but strangely enough he didn’t have to. His tight embrace was sufficient to soothe her as she slowly started to calm down and returned her breathing to normal. “You probably did me a favor,” (YN) laughed, but Ben could tell it was forced. “No, I didn’t. I feel terrible for startling you. Please let me pay for a new phone.” She wriggled out of his arms and scowled at him. “It was an accident. I don’t want you to buy me a new one.”

“Okay. But what if I happen to have a spare one at home that I’m willing to give to you?”

(YN) considered his offer with furrowed brows. She did need to have a phone, but she could afford a new one herself. She had wanted to get a new phone for a while. The emotional connection to her Blackberry was the only reason keeping her from going through with it. “I guess I could borrow it until I order a new one,” (YN) gave in with a soft sigh. “Great,” he said in relief.

She felt the need to wash her face and excused herself to the tiny bathroom on board. Ben immediately pulled his cell from his shorts and placed an order on Amazon.

“Do you wanna go back to the house?” he asked when (YN) joined him on the deck again. Her face still looked a little puffy and her eyes were still a little red. “No!” she proclaimed. “Unless… You want to? I didn’t mean to ruin the day.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, (YN). I just don’t know what you need right now,” Ben admitted and rubbed the back of his neck and for some reason she thought his perplexity made him appear a little younger and a lot more caring for someone who just had her around for sex.

“Distraction,” (YN) said quietly and fixed her eyes on his bare upper body. After he had taken off his sunglasses, he smiled and held his hand out for her. “Come here,” Ben demanded softly. She paced toward him, placing her hand in his palm, and straddled his lap as he sat down on a cushioned bench. They started kissing, gently and slowly, and (YN) began rocking her hips on his lap, getting pleasure from the friction of his hardening bulge rubbing against her crotch. Ben brought his hand down to her panties, teasing her over the fabric before pushing it to the side and sliding two fingers between her legs. (YN) blew out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back while meeting the thrusts of his fingers. Ben’s name fell from her lips and she moaned, placing her right hand behind his neck to hold herself on his lap, trying to keep up with his movements.

“More. Please,” (YN) managed and, even though she knew his hands only left her body to pull down his shorts, giving her what she wanted, she whimpered nonetheless. The moment she felt his length push into her, (YN) got lost in Ben once again, already anticipating the orgasm that started to build again as she rode him. His hands held her close as she set a rhythm. They felt each other’s breath on their face, their foreheads almost touching.

Ben’s fingers found her clit again, and she moaned into his mouth before letting her head fall to his shoulder. (YN) squeezed her eyes closed, ready to let go, and lifted herself up and back down onto him faster and faster. When she couldn’t hold back any longer she bit down on the inked skin on his shoulder to stifle her cries of pleasure. She had difficulties continuing to roll her hips for Ben since she came before him. (YN) clenched around him and laughed at herself lightly for trying to get it over with, but the Savannah heat was getting to her. Ben seemed to make sense of her laughter, as him, too, escaped a low chuckle and assured her that he was close.

The rest of the afternoon was spent tanning naked. Ben kept (YN)’s thoughts occupied with stories about life on set. She learned about the ups and downs, but the ups definitely outdid the downs and she couldn’t wait to be done with university to experience movie making herself. (YN) hadn’t told Ben what she majored in at SCAD. She worried he’d think she would try to use him to set foot in the industry and therefore preferred keeping her classes to herself, unless he asked. She wouldn’t lie to him then.

When the sun started to set, it was time to head back to reality. (YN) felt the bleak Sunday feeling set in. She didn’t want this weekend to come to an end, nor did she want her time with Ben to expire. But life had taught her more than once that nothing lasted forever and what was the point in lying to herself.

Back at his house while they ate last night’s left overs for dinner he told her he had to go over a script. (YN) took that information as her cue to go home, so she said, “Yeah, no, of course. I’ll grab my stuff and be out of your hair.” His way of telling her had somehow hurt her feelings, but she knew she had to go eventually.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Ben sent her a small smile. “I’m just saying that I have to direct my attention at something else for a little while and was hoping you wouldn’t mind and stay? But of course I understand if you don’t want to drive late at night, so…”

“I don’t mind,” (YN) blurted out and at once wanted to roll her eyes at herself for coming off so eager. Ben’s smile turned into a smirk, but he simply nodded. She blushed and was somewhat grateful that they spent finishing their food in silence, only holding eye contact. (YN) insisted on cleaning the kitchen so he could go inside his study to start working. When she was done she scanned the books on his shelf, but decided against picking one and turned on the flatscreen that sat above the mantle piece. She sat down on his sofa, only to look up in surprise when Ben walked into his living room, the–what (YN) guessed was the script he had talked about–in his hands. “Mind if I do this in here?” he asked and waved with the papers. “No,” she smiled as he took a seat next to her and dove into whatever story he was reading.

(YN) tried to pay attention to the movie that was playing, but her eyes wouldn’t stop glancing over at Ben. He put down the script and turned to her. “You’re getting bored, hm?”

“No, I’m not. I just like… watching you,” she admitted.

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“No, I don’t. Tell me.”

(YN) hesitated for a moment before scooting closer to Ben on the couch. She lay her head down onto his lap, looking up at him and his tempting smile. “That’s why,” (YN) mumbled, brushing his lips with her thumb. He chuckled, and, to her dismay, focused on the script again so she turned to lie on her side. His hand absently moved to her head and he started playing with her hair, sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes, mentally fighting the urge to drift off. Her body was entirely relaxed while his fingers danced across her scalp.

“You’re making me sleepy,” (YN) whispered and heard him chuckle once again. “Go ahead and rest. I’ll wake you when I’m done.” Ben’s offer sounded alluring, but she had to resist. “If I fall asleep now I won’t be able to drive later.” She hummed when Ben moved his fingers across her hair in circles. “A quick nap won’t hurt, I promise to wake you in 30 minutes.

"Okay,” (YN) said under her breath, only half comprehending what she had agreed to while her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

“(YN),” Ben cooed, “You gotta wake up.”

“I don’t want to,” (YN) groaned, “I’m too comfy.”

“That’s because you’re in my bed.” Her eyes snapped open immediately and she sat up, looking around the room she was in. (YN) could tell it was completely dark outside. “What time is it?” she asked, panic evident in her voice. “2 AM,” Ben answered and took hold of her elbow to get her to lie back down with him. (YN) complied, albeit a tad unwillingly. “ _What_? You said you’d wake me!”

“I did,” he said with a cocky grin. She reached behind her head to get her pillow and threw it at Ben’s head, but he caught it easily. “Earlier!” (YN) exclaimed, “I won’t be able to get back asleep at home! I’m going to be a total wreck in the morning.”

Ben moved his body until he hovered over her. “Stay. I know how to tire you out,” he said, his voice full of lust. “You let me sleep for more sex?” she asked, a frown hardening her usually soft features. “I had to… I’m going back to LA on Wednesday.”

“Oh.” (YN) said, realizing she had already pictured herself doing this with Ben every weekend from now on. “When will I see you again? I mean-” She stopped herself. What if he didn’t want to see her again? “When will you be back?” (YN) asked instead, wondering if they would see each other again at all.

“For my birthday.”

“August?” That meant he’d be gone for 6 weeks. Ben raised his eyebrows. “You know when my birthday is?” (YN)’s cheeks took on the color red. “Uh, I read it somewhere, s'no big deal,” she stammered. “Wikipedia?” he teased, enjoying her flustered state. “Maybe,” she mumbled, “I don’t remember.” He decided to not rag her further. “I’m throwing a party. I’d like for you to come,” Ben said, curling his fingers around her wrists and flipping them over so that her body was on top of his.

“You do?” she asked, surprised he wanted to keep seeing her and that in front of more of his friends. Maybe even family?

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? We got along pretty well this weekend, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, no, we did. I’d love to come.”

“I know you do,” Ben said and from the look on his face (YN) could tell he wasn’t talking about his birthday party at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, there's that! Longest chapter I've ever written for a story! 
> 
> Thank you so much for showing me that you enjoy this story! You guys are what keeps me writing. 
> 
> xx


	12. (to) help each other out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler, but still fun I hope!
> 
> (YN)'s mom does not approve of her little love affair. Uh-oh.

Their last morning together consisted of mostly lying in bed, prolonging ever getting out of it. Neither of them had closed the blinds last night so the early morning sun started to shine it's light into Ben's bedroom, making it glow. (YN) kept her eyes on the dust whirling around in the sunbeam momentarily before realizing that shamelessly watching Ben sleep would be more entertaining.

Just a couple of hours ago, he had done as he had promised her and had teased her for what felt like forever until he finally blessed her with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. And that was it for her. (YN) was exhausted, in the best way possible and imaginable, and had fallen asleep with her breathing still ragged. She didn't think she could make those six weeks without him. Not now that she knew what Ben could do to her body. How he touched (YN) like no one ever had. He had given her a taste of what it was like to be with a real man--instead of immature guys her age--and she couldn't get enough. Ben let her shut off her mind and it felt so good to just let go.

They still knew not that much about each other, but it didn't matter. How were they supposed to get to know each other by spending just a few days together. (YN) was grateful for whatever he was willing to share with her. And that weekend was actually the first time they had gotten along uninterruptedly, let alone had done more than just have sex. Even though she didn't want to, she had showed him a side of her she usually kept to herself, mostly because she couldn't talk to her mom about how she really felt about the man she was supposed to call _dad_ , but didn't. And never again would. (YN) was just glad Ben hadn't judged her or had made fun of her when she had kind of broken down in front of him. It was best to keep their relationship physical or it would go down the drain before either of them could say "Batman." (YN) liked what they had going on and could easily get used to waking up to Ben's handsome face on the weekends.

"Good morning," he mumbled without opening his eyes. "How do you know I'm awake?" she asked, laughing a little when his lips formed into a smirk. "I can feel you staring at me," Ben revealed and peeked at her. "Busted."

(YN) smiled and pulled the blanket up to cover her face from view, hiding the color that rose to her cheeks. "I can't help it. Have you seen your face?" Her voice came out muffled as she spoke. (YN) heard Ben chuckle before he was suddenly under the covers with her, his dimples adorning his cheeks as he looked at her. "It's okay," he shrugged. "Have you seen my body though?" Ben grinned and (YN) couldn't keep herself from giggling at his boasting. "It's okay," she echoed his own words, causing Ben to stick out is bottom lip in a pout. He looked adorable. "More than okay, I guess," (YN) added, earning herself a snort. "That's not what you said last night," he reminded her, self-satisfaction underlining his tone, and her eyes widened at the memory of blurting out to him what a turn-on he was and how he made her feel by just pinning her with his gaze. (YN) couldn't stop the words from coming out. He had been making her feel so damn _good_. He laughed at her embarrassment and pushed the blanket up so that only their lower bodies were covered. The ceiling fan was still spinning and as the cool air hit her chest and hardened her nipples she instantly turned to lie on her side for warmth and so Ben wouldn't notice. He shuffled closer, spooning her and (YN) loved how he draped his strong arm over her, the heat his body was giving off warming her straightaway.

"Why don't you skip classes today and stay with me. Here. In bed." His breath hit her neck as he spoke lowly, and (YN) squirmed. "Don't tempt me," she said as she moved to face him again. With his arm still around her, Ben started to run his hand up and down her back. "I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two," he purred and her imagination went wild. But (YN) had to resist. She could't miss the lecture on producing today or she'd risk failing her assignment. Thinking about it, Ben probably _could_ teach her more in terms of editing, but she was not going to bring it up. Instead (YN) smiled at him and brought her hand to his cheek to brush her thumb over her favorite spot on his face: the mole beneath his left eye. "Teach me in six weeks?" she suggested and he checked the time on the alarm behind him on the nightstand. "I could teach you now," Ben said, his expression lustful. "I don't think I can. I'm still sensitive from all that teasing you did," she answered and swatted at his shoulder, "I'll be happy if I'm able to walk today. Even lying down I can feel how sore my calves are from tensing them so much." (YN) sounded slightly whine-y even though she had nothing to really complain about. Once he had made her come she had screamed so loud that if he had had neighbors she was sure they would have heard her.

Ben chuckled and tapped the tip of her nose. "Fine. But you have to come back here after class."

"I can't. I have to work in the afternoon."

"Okay, then come back after work. I need to give you that phone."

"Why not give it to me before I leave?" (YN) retorted, and instantly regretted her choice of words when his eyes turned to slits and that crooked smile appeared on his face. "Oh, I'm gonna give it to you, all right," he growled, and, squeaking, (YN) rolled herself out of bed and made a run for it, locking herself inside of the master bathroom. She could hear his laughter behind the door slowly die down as he was leaving the bedroom. She smiled to herself, shaking her head, before getting into the shower. While (YN) was washing her hair and body, her mind wandered back to the thought that Ben would be gone for six weeks. 

Six, long, sexless, weeks.

* * *

By the time (YN) left SCAD she was beyond annoyed. She'd been asked about Henry and Ben all day long; not only by her friends, but by random people she had never spoken to before as well. She understood that they were curious, but it was none of their business. Sam had been the only one able to lift her mood. He hadn't judged her. He had simply listened while (YN)--voluntarily at that--had told him about her weekend. If anything, he had been happy for her because he knew it had been a while since she had gotten laid and he enjoyed rubbing that into her face every chance he got.

Fortunately, no one had bothered her at work and since they hadn't had many customers her boss had let her go home earlier. But instead of actually going home (YN) should have gone straight to Ben's.

When she turned the key in the lock and swung the door open her mother already awaited her in the foyer and she looked furious. "Where have you been?" she half-asked, half-yelled, wasting no time to greet (YN) after she hadn't seen her in two weeks. "Hi, mom, I'm good, how are you? How was your business trip?" she asked sarcastically, knowing she will only feed into her mother's bad mood.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me," she warned and threw a newspaper at her feet. "What is this?"

(YN) looked down and understood her mother's anger. Apparently, she had also come across the tabloid that people had kept shoving into her face at uni all day.

"Well?" her mother demanded when (YN) didn't answer. She took a deep breath. "It's a photo of me and Ben Affleck buying tequila at a store," she said casually and picked up the paper to discard of it in the kitchen.

"I see that!" her mom yelled as she followed her. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe _what_ , mom?" (YN) shouted, slamming the lid of the bin. "I'm sorry but I didn't read that crap article."

"Are you sleeping with them?"

"Them?" (YN) asked, her voice higher than usual.

"Yes, _them_! Ben Affleck and that Superman guy!" her mom explained and (YN) almost laughed at what she had called Henry. "No, I'm not sleeping with them. Why do you care anyway?"

"You're a cheater," she said breathlessly.

"I'm a what?"

"He's using you to cheat on his poor wife!" And she was back to yelling. "How dare you be the other woman? How dare you support a man in having an affair! Have you no respect for me?"

(YN) frowned as she realized what her mom was so mad about. Her father had left her, them, for another, way younger, woman. "Mom," (YN) said as calmly as she could muster. "They're getting a divorce. No one's cheating on anyone."

"I forbid you to see him again," her mom replied, ignoring what her daughter had just told her, and made for the living room.

"Excuse me? I'm not a little kid any more! You don't get to tell me what to do!" (YN) couldn't take it anymore. She had lived with her mother under the same roof for too long. She knew moving back in with her after having already moved out was a bad idea, but after her father had left they couldn't wing paying for both university and an apartment anymore. (YN) didn't have other options.

"Oh yes, I do, young lady! My house, my rules."

"That's ridiculous." (YN) was too dumbfounded to come up with anything else to say.

"He's so much older than you, (YN)! And he's using you! I don't care what he's promised you, how he persuaded you, but this ends now."

(YN) turned around, grabbed her bag off the floor and tried to slam the door shut behind her, but her mother had come outside with her. "I swear to God if you continue seeing him I'll stop paying for your classes."

That threat caused (YN) to still, one hand on the handle of her car. "You're threatening my education?" she asked, slowly turning her face in her mom's direction. "Maybe your new sugar daddy is willing to spend that money on you. I'm most certainly not."

(YN) chose to ignore her words, telling her she was spending the night at Emma's and headed towards Hampton Island, turning the volume up in her car as loud as her ears could handle.

Security let her into the gated community and (YN) assumed it was because Ben had already told them about the company he was expecting. She wiped at her eyes to get rid of the evidence that she had been crying, but when the door opened, Ben looked at her with concern written on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked and (YN) tried to draw breath to answer him, but broke into laughter, surprising the both of them. "My mom's mental," she explained as Ben  led her outside onto his patio. "Just your mom?" he teased as he took a seat beside her on the sofa. "You'd be mental, too, if you had to live with her," she defended herself and stared out into his back yard. They stayed quiet for a while, and (YN) wondered whether the reason behind Ben's silence was that he didn't want to get into her mess. _We're strictly physical_ , she reminded herself.

"What happened?" Ben asked cautiously, placing his hand over hers. She couldn't stop herself from looking down at their hands before meeting his gaze. "My mom saw our picture on the front page of some stupid tabloid," (YN) told him and huffed. "She-"

"Thinks I'm too old for you," Ben interrupted her with a small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah. That. . . And, I don't know." She decided to not mention her mom's other reasons. "I'm so sick of living with her."

"Maybe some distance would be good for the two of you," he suggested while lighting himself a cigarette. It was the first time (YN) saw him smoke, and they had spent the entire weekend together. She also didn't remember Ben ever smelling of cigarettes nor that his kisses tasted like them. 

"And where am I supposed to go?" she laughed bitterly, knowing there was no way out of living with her mother until she would be done with university and would get a job that would pay well. "Here," Ben said like it was obvious, blowing out smoke. "I won't be back until August, you won't have classes so you can finish on your papers and get some distance from your mom."

(YN) was shocked by his suggestion. "I can't stay at your house."

"Why not?"

"Because it's your house," she told him because she couldn't think of a real explanation. Ben chuckled and pulled on his cigarette again before answering. "Exactly. And you can stay here if you want to."

"I don't want to use you."

"You're not using me, I'm offering."

(YN) studied his face. Ben did seem to be serious about this. "Are you sure?"

"Don't I look it?"

"No, you do, it's just. . . Aren't we taking it too far?" She asked and he raised his eyebrows.

"No. (YN), can you even imagine how much you're taking my mind of the shit that's happening in my life? You're helping me, so it only makes sense if I help you." 

(YN) watched him put out the rest of his cigarette before it landed inside of the ashtray she only then noticed. His answer was plausible and his offer too inviting to decline. "If you're sure you won't mind, I'll stay here for a little bit.

 "All right," Ben grinned and lit another cigarette. 

_What is it with him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and kudos-ing. xx


	13. (to) see double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben surprises (YN) with his dirty mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so filthy it makes me blush. I barely managed to proofread.

The amount of cigarettes Ben had smoked since (YN)'s arrival didn't go unnoticed by her. She didn't mean to keep track; the sight was just so unusual. Neither did she miss how tense he looked. Her mind was still debating whether or not to leave the matter alone when her mouth went ahead and chose for her. "Are you all right?" (YN) asked and instantly regretted the words, hoping Ben wouldn't take her question the wrong way. "M fine," he mumbled, stabbing yet another cigarette out in the ashtray. "Why are you asking?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You don't look it," (YN) noted and sent him a faint smile. Ben chuckled and rested his elbow on the backrest of the sofa, his hand behind his neck. She darted a glance at his bulging biceps, pictures of him pushing her up against the wall of his shower flashing in front of her eyes. "I talked to Jen," he said and it was enough to pull (YN) from her dirty thoughts. "She doesn't want to sign our divorce papers." (YN) didn't know what to do with that piece of information and decided to wait for Ben to continue.

"She said she wasn't ready to give up on us. And I get it, I really do. I mean we have kids together, but. . ." he heaved a sigh, "We're just not good for each other anymore." Ben pushed his hair back before reaching for his pack of cigarettes, but (YN) stopped him by leaning over to place her hand on top of his. "How about you show me the laundry room. I'm guessing I will need to wash my clothes if I stay here for more than just a few days," she suggested--a lame attempt of distracting Ben and instigating sex on top of his washing machine--and pulled him up with her. "Shouldn't I be the one leading the way then?" he teased when she started dragging him back inside. (YN) stopped so she could follow him and he pecked her cheek in passing, not letting go of her hand.

"So here it is," Ben said once he had opened a slide door at the end of the hallway. The room was small and unmistakably smelled of laundry detergent. There was just enough room for a washer, a dryer, a sink and an ironing board  cabinet. Two wall cabinets hung above the machines and Ben told (YN) that was where she would find candles, batteries and flashlights in case of a blackout. "Let's see. . .What else do I need to show you?" he asked, but spoke more to himself than to her. "You don't have to worry about the alarm system; I control that with an app. All you need to do is tell me when you're going to bed or want me to turn it on and I will."

"But you're going to be on the other coast. Are you sure that's going to work?" she asked, sounding uncertain, and he rewarded her with an amused smile. "You'd know that it works if you had an iPhone," he teased, "Lucky for you, that's exactly what you're getting." Ben pulled her into his study, taking away (YN)'s intention of having him pound into her on top of a vibrating washing machine. Another time then. What awaited her inside of his study was much more exciting anyway.

At the first glance, his home office didn't seem all that special: It held two dark brown leather armchairs in the left corners of the room and a desk sitting in front of a fireplace on the opposite site. Framed photographs of Ben with friends adorned the mantle piece and (YN) recognized Matt Damon on most of them. She also set her eyes on more of his awards, but was only able to identify the Golden Globe among them. But when she looked up from the rug her lips parted in astonishment when her own reflection stared back at her in the ceiling mirror. The view (YN) could enjoy up there. . .

"Here." Ben's voice broke through her daze, forcing her to avert her eyes from the mirror. He was handing her a small box, and like he had implied, it was an iPhone--a brand new one at that and (YN) couldn't help but point that out to him. "I know," he simply said. "And it's yours." She opened her mouth to protest, but he pressed a shushing finger against her mouth. "I'm the reason you lost your old phone, so this one's on me and don't even think about complaining. I didn't only get it for you." Ben was tracing the outlines of her lips while he spoke. "I also got it for myself so we can keep in touch."

(YN) didn't need him to elaborate; her mind was capable of connecting the dots. The six weeks without him could turn out to be more entertaining after all. She softly bit down on the tip of his finger before closing her lips around it and releasing it slowly. Ben sent her a knowing grin, but he had other plans. "Lie down on the rug," he instructed and (YN) almost groaned at his demanding tone. She did as told and already pulled her shirt over her head in the process. "Someone's eager," he commented and dropped to his knees, her thighs between his bent legs. "You're leaving soon," she retorted and lifted her hips so that Ben could take off her leggings more easily. "Don't remind me," he mumbled and lowered his head, kissing her briefly before leaving a wet trail down her jawline, her neck and her stomach until he reached her panties, all the while groping her breasts with his large hands.

Mesmerized by his touch, (YN) watched him in the mirror and decided his olive shirt had to go so that she could watch the muscles on his back contract while he continued his teasing. "Take it off," she demanded breathlessly and sat up, her fingers already bringing up the hem of his shirt, helping him remove it entirely. Ben threw the fabric to the side before pulling her face close with a hand in the back of her neck. While he hungrily claimed (YN)'s lips, his spare hand unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders one by one.

Ben slowly guided her to lie back down without breaking their kiss. His hands traveled down south again and he ran a single finger over her panties, making her squirm beneath him. "Bend your knees," he murmured against her lips. (YN), of course, complied without second-guessing. 

When his mouth left hers, she opened her eyes and looked up, his head shielding her breasts from view as he circled his tongue around her nipples, using his fingers to pinch the one his mouth couldn't lavish with attention simultaneously. (YN) started moaning for Ben, hoping to get him to touch her where she craved him the most. He caught on to her intention and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing her over the thin layer of fabric in slow but tight circular motions. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the urge to close them to get lost in the moment was too overwhelming.

(YN) whimpered at the loss of contact when Ben slid her panties down her legs. His fingers were soon back to where they had been and her breathing got heavier. Ben had started to suck on her nipples and graze them with his teeth. She had one of her hands in his hair, tugging lazily, while her other rested next to her head.

The familiar burn began to build in her stomach from the stimulation on her most sensitive area and (YN) was glad when Ben's fingers dipped between her legs, spreading her arousal all over her sex. 

"Ben," she breathed, bucking her hips, begging for more. He stopped his gentle assault to her breasts and pumped two fingers inside of her, but instead of drawing them out again, Ben rasped, "Fuck yourself on my fingers, (YN)." She craned her neck to look down at him with wild eyes. He watched her intently, anticipating her reaction, but (YN) seemed to be at a loss for words. "Go on. Show me how much you want this, how much you want me."

Without her realizing it she sat up on her elbows and set about rocking her hips.

"That's it," Ben praised, "Good girl. Nice and easy. Now watch yourself while my fingers are buried between your legs."

(YN) forced herself to take her eyes off him and looked up, taking in the view of his fingers moving in and out of her, automatically clenching around them. Uncontrolled moans escaped her and they grew in volume when Ben voiced more instructions. "Convince me you deserve to be fucked. Faster, baby. Convince me you deserve my cock."

"Fuck," (YN) cursed under her breath, trying to roll her hips and please him with her movements. She was surprised by his dirty mouth. The times they had slept together he had been more on the quiet side. Not that (YN) had minded, she liked how Ben let his eyes and mouth do the talking, but she would lie if she claimed his coarse language and praises didn't turn her on.

"Mmh, keep going, (YN). Take them as deep as you can. Just like that. Show me how well you can take my fingers. Beg me to fuck you."

Ben really did not move at all. He kept his fingers still so she had to do all the work. "Please." (YN)'s arms started to shake as she struggled to hold herself up and Ben decided to finally release her.

"All right, baby, I'm taking over from here."

Groaning (YN) collapsed on the ground and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. She faintly heard his chuckle while he started to pump his fingers in and out of her. (YN) moaned gratefully and closed her eyes.

"Don't think you're done." Ben scolded and reached for her right hand, bringing it to her crotch. "Touch yourself," he ordered and pressed her fingers to her clit. "Make yourself come while I finger you."

"Oh God," (YN) arched her back off the floor, her stomach tightening when Ben added a third finger and thrust them faster. "I want you to come hard, baby. And I want you to look at yourself when you do. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," (YN) managed but only caught a glimpse of herself before her eyes screwed shut and her cry of pleasure echoed off the walls of Ben's study. She was still catching her breath when she felt his mouth on hers, swallowing her soft gasp while he entered her. "I don't want you to go," (YN) whispered and hooked her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer whenever he pushed into her anew. Ben nodded; he had gotten quiet again. She focused on the tattoo on his back until another wave of pleasure coursed through her body and he spilled into her.

Grabbing his shirt Ben quickly wiped (YN) clean. He pulled her onto his lap, arms draping around her waist and made her laugh by mumbling "Can I have a cigarette now," into her hair.

* * *

When (YN) woke up Wednesday morning, the day of Ben's departure, he was already out of bed. Ben had told her not to get up as their night together had been used to already say goodbye. However, she was stubborn and set an alarm so she could give him one last kiss. (YN) sneaked into the kitchen and joined Ben at the kitchen counter. He raised his eyebrows at her. "I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"Sue me," she answered and took his mug from him, taking a sip of his coffee--his _cold_ coffee. (YN) grimaced and shuddered, quickly handing it back. Ben smirked at her but kept his cocky remark to himself.

"All right, I'm out of here." Ben placed his mug in the sink and put his wallet inside of his back pocket before grabbing his bag. They headed for the front door. A cab was already waiting outside. "You have my number.  Call me if you need anything okay? I mean it, I'm only a phone call away." Ben softly pressed his lips against hers. (YN) nodded and placed her hands on his chest. "And don't forget to send me nudes," he murmured and laughed when she gave him a shove. "I'll think about it," she winked while he descended the stairs. "Have a good flight!"

She watched him get inside the vehicle and didn't go back inside until it had disappeared from view.

It felt odd being alone in his home. They hadn't seen each other for weeks and after just a weekend of spending time together he invited her to stay at his place. Ben clearly didn't have trust issues.

(YN) took a deep breath and climbed back under the covers. It was still early; enough time to fall back asleep before hopping into the shower and getting ready for uni. At least Ben and (YN) had already gotten her stuff from her mother's house the day before. She had felt bad about skipping classes, but she had desperately wanted one more day with Ben. And honestly, it had been the best decision she had ever made.


	14. (to) long for sb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time stands still. Ben is busy in LA and (YN) is bored in Savannah.

Time passed agonizingly slowly and (YN) knew exactly why. She had finished her papers for university and was spending the majority of her days looking forward to seeing Ben again. It was frustrating and resembled waiting for Christmas. The more she anticipated his return the longer it was in coming. (YN) tried distracting herself with getting acquainted with her new phone and downloading all sorts of apps. The first time she logged on to her Instagram account she was surprised by the amount of followers she had gained out of nowhere. She hadn't posted in a while and she didn't recognize any of the profiles that had started to follow her. It wasn't until (YN) read the comments they had left on her latest photo that she realized Henry was the reason for her sudden popularity. Some girls had tagged their friends in the comments, adding phrases like, "Henry followed," or "Check out Henry's new girlfriend." Her sudden popularity was weird but since she hadn't received any hate yet, she decided against making her account private.

The days away from her mother had done her good and she had to make sure to thank Ben properly as soon as he would get back. They hadn't been in touch all that much—a few flirty text messages here and there, but that had been it so far. In fact, (YN) hadn't heard from him in a couple of days. She knew he would be on set a lot and didn't want to annoy him. Besides, they were nothing but friends with benefits.

"More like strangers with benefits," she muttered to herself while making breakfast one morning. She had turned on the radio in the kitchen to drown the silence that had started to bother her. A song caught her attention while she stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes with a spatula. (YN) paid close attention to the lyrics that were sung.

_I will be your father figure, put your tiny hand in mine, I will be your preacher teacher, anything you have in mind._

That song unmistakably referred to a person lusting after someone significantly younger. (YN) asked Siri for the title and added it to her library before sending Ben a screenshot, telling him the lyrics reminded her of him. George Michael had released that single in 1987 and she wondered whether Ben knew the song. When her phone vibrated while she was outside on the porch reading a book later in the afternoon, she got her answer.

**Is this your way of telling me you want to call me daddy from now on?**

That thought had not crossed (YN)'s mind and she had not expected him to make that assumption.

**Is that something you're into?**

All she had received for an answer was a smirking emoji...

On the fourth Friday without Ben, (YN) was lounging on the couch in the living room and lazily zapped through the channels, trying to find something to watch, but nothing seemed to appeal to her—nothing, until she came across _Gone Girl._ That one she had seen more than just once. It was her favorite. Probably because the movie was his most recent and he actually looked like his character. When the shower scene came on (YN) unintentionally pressed her legs together and just like she had done the first time she paused the film; not to stare at his naked body—which she missed terribly—but to take a picture of the screen to send it to Ben. This time, his reply came almost instantly and she laughed when she read it.

**Did you just send me a dick pic? Of my own dick?**

Resisting the urge to answer with a row of laughing emojis, (YN) typed in her reply, hoping he'd catch on so she didn't have to bluntly reveal her intention.

**Sure did. Cause you never sent me one...**

Ben's response popped up seconds later. Maybe she was lucky and he wasn't busy.

**You never asked for one...**

**Maybe I'm asking now...**

Instead of receiving another text from him, his name displayed on the screen. Since he was calling with FaceTime, (YN) hastily pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her upper body bare and exposed. She held her phone as far away from her face as she could and tapped _Accept_. Her eyes widened and she could feel heat rise to her cheeks. Ben was grinning at her; as was Henry, who stood right next to him. (YN) reflexively covered her boobs with her arm, even though they could only see her face since she had immediately brought the phone closer.

"Does she always answer your calls like this?" Henry laughed and nudged Ben with his shoulder. "I wouldn't know. I haven't called her before, but I sure hope so." Ben clarified, still flashing his smile. (YN) shook her head and bit her lip in order to control her own amusement. "I didn't know you were back in the states, Henry," she said, ignoring their remarks. "He flew in last night," Ben explained, and then added, "We just finished a table read and are about to head out for dinner. I'd ask you what you're doing, but clearly you are touching yourself to one of my movies." The crooked smile appeared on his face and (YN) rolled her eyes playfully, her slight embarrassment gone. "Shut up," she retorted. Henry looked over his shoulder briefly. Someone had called their names. "We better go or they'll leave without us," he said to Ben before addressing (YN). "Nice seeing you."

Rather than ending the call right away, Ben took some time to speak to her in private. "You're doing okay? Apart from the sexual frustration, I mean," he chuckled. "Ha ha, you're hilarious... And kinda right," (YN) admitted. "I'm bored."

Ben laughed softly. "I really gotta go, but I'll entertain you later, okay?"

"Oh?" She was hoping he'd elaborate. "No spoilers. Just make sure to be naked, but that probably won't be a problem for you," Ben teased and sent her a wink. "Maybe run yourself a bath. Let's say in... three hours?" LA was in a different time zone, but (YN) would gladly stay up all night if it meant having him tell her where and how to touch herself. "Okay," she beamed, unable to hide her excitement. They hung up and in order not to torture herself she turned off the television, put her shirt back on and reached for a book to pass the time.

Needless to say, (YN) couldn't bring herself to focus on the story. She kept glancing at the clock. At midnight, she finally gave up and headed for the laundry room. She grabbed a bunch of candles and carried them to the master bathroom. After spreading them around the room, she went to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of wine and went through the drawers. Once she had found a lighter she made back for the bathroom. She walked over to the bathtub and turned on the water, adjusting its temperature until she was satisfied and added some of the shower gel to make some foam. Next (YN) lit the candles and by the time she was completely undressed the tub was filled with water and bubbles. She got in and leaned back, drank some of her wine and let the hot water relax her muscles.

Ben was supposed to call any moment. In order to let him know that she was waiting on him, she carefully took her phone and took a picture of her bent knees sticking out of the water before sending it to him.

"Hey," she greeted Ben happily only minutes later. "How was dinner?"

"Long. I kept thinking about you. Are you ready?" he asked, not wanting to waste another second. "Mh-hm," she hummed, absent-mindedly drawing circles on her thigh with her index finger. "Put me on speaker and turn the volume all the way up. You will need both of your hands." (YN) could hear the smirk in his voice and eagerly followed his instructions, then placed her phone on the windowsill. When Ben spoke again his voice echoed off the bathroom walls. "Close your eyes. Imagine my body behind yours in the bathtub. You're sitting between my legs, your back pressed to my chest. My hands are trailing up and down your slippery arms before finding your tits, cupping them gently. Massage them, (YN)." She was astonished how fast he was able to get her in the mood. "Imagine my large hands groping you, pinching your nipples, rolling them between my fingers." (YN) let out a soft moan, doing everything Ben was telling her to do. He listened to the sound of her shallow breathing before going on. "Tell me what you'd like me to do if I was there," he demanded.

(YN) took a couple of deep breaths, thinking about her answer. "I'd want you to slide your long fingers into me like last time." She heard him chuckle lowly. "Not yet, baby." Ben had never called her that before, but she voiced her approval by uttering a small sound, barely an exhalation. "Press a finger to your clit—just one. Tease yourself. Let me hear how good I make you feel." (YN) moaned more loudly, saying his name in between drawing breaths. "Don't forget  your sensitive breasts. You know how much I like playing with them," Ben reminded her. "Do you want to add a finger?"

"Uh-huh," she managed.

"Go ahead. I'm getting so hard, baby. Just picturing you and hearing the sounds you make for me... I want to push my cock between your legs. Would you like that?"

"Yes," (YN) groaned. She felt hot; hot from the temperature of the water, hot from bringing herself closer to orgasm and hot from Ben's words.

"Good. Stop caressing your tits and use two fingers to fuck yourself," he instructed. "Nice and easy. The way you did in my office. Apply more pressure with your other fingers. Rub yourself and try to find a rhythm." (YN) sighed in content, she was getting so close. "Are you with me, (YN)? Are we going to come together?" Ben asked, surprising her. That he was jerking off hadn't even occurred to her. He sounded so collected and self-controlled. "I want to bury my face in your neck and hold you down while your body spasms from the orgasm about to hit you."

(YN) clenched around her own fingers, unable to keep herself from crying out his name. "That's it, baby. Come for me," he coaxed and she could hear his own grunts filling the bathroom. After they had both stopped panting, she decided to break the comfortable silence. "Thanks," (YN) said sheepishly, prompting Ben's beautiful laugh to sound from the speaker. "What for? You did all the work," he pointed out. "I know, but-" she hesitated. "I didn't give you any details."

"Next time then."

"Next time?" (YN) liked the sound of that. She took a sip from her wine glass. She should have downed it for a confident boost before answering his call. "Only if you're up for it, of course," Ben reassured her.

"Only if you don't make me wait another three weeks," (YN) teased and climbed out of the bath tub. "I won't," he promised and suggested, "How about same time next Friday?" She agreed, praying those 7 days wouldn't feel like another eternity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what felt like an eternity to you guys--me posting this chapter. 
> 
> I am honestly so, so sorry. I asked you for comments and kudos (which came in waves- wow, thank you!) and didn't hold my promise. Something came up in my family and I just didn't feel like writing. At all. I deleted all the feedback on the last chapter just because y'all shouldn't feel obliged to leave comments. So, don't worry, that's not going to happen again. Pinkie promise!


End file.
